


Оттенки чернил

by delvig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delvig/pseuds/delvig
Summary: Краска в голове перемешивается, сливается, растекается по коже и проявляется только после совершеннолетия. И жизнь в городе посреди мертвой пустоши зависит только от этой шутки, самой смешной и самой глупой.





	1. Пролог

В комнате было слишком много света и цепляющиеся за перо руки с прилипшей к пальцам пылью. Мужчина в белом комбинезоне, сидевший в самой середине, прямо напротив суровой дамы в очках, не знал, что и думать. За его спиной чеканила ритм печатная машина Уилкинса, а блеклый рот женщины изгибался с каждым новым звуком, и только белые стены хранили молчание. В очередной раз она спросила:

  
— Откуда это у вас? — спектатор указала пальцем на пятно на шее мужчины, начинавшееся под подбородком и спускавшееся вниз.

— Вроде бы такая уважаемая должность, а не знаете, что такое атраменты.

  
— Знаю, и мне будет интересно послушать, как вы подменили свой атрамент на чужой.

  
— Это вообще возможно?

  
— Раз вам это удалось, то да, возможно.

— Да вы просто круглая дура.

  
Женщина не сдвинулась с места, но ее лицо налилось ярко-кирпичной краской свежих зданий, на лбу выступила гневная жилка. Она сделала вдох и спокойно произнесла:

  
— Если не ошибаюсь, вы тоже занимали место в отделе спектаторов до своего увольнения, — женщина ехидно крякнула и оскалилась. — Будет чудом, если вас не расщепят до суда.  
Как странно было слышать эти слова из уст Матильды, обычного клерка. Она же и не знала ничего про отделение и ничего не знала про Сергея, а сейчас сидела и только ждала момента, когда можно будет сказать усердно работающему Уилкинсу, что все кончено с мистером Левиным. А конец означает не исправительные работы, не окончательное увольнение, а буквально одеяло из огня и кучу маленьких искр в голове, глазах и ушах. Искры заползут в ноздри, а мозги взорвутся. «Прощайте мистер Левин, были рады работать с вами!» Именно так перед Сергеем плыла картина, и белые стены, и улыбка женщины с маленькой шляпкой на серой голове.

  
Холодные руки снова упали на стол в нервной судороге и утонули. Перстень, который мужчина отказался снять, блестел синим, и глаза тоже наполнились синевой. Изо рта выпали слова.

  
— Хорошо, я люблю чудеса, — Сергей рассмеялся. _ Он _ постоянно так говорил.

  
— Как же странно, — подумал Левин, — видеть сине-зеленую форму на других людях, почти незнакомых, которых ты замечал пару раз за всю жизнь, и которые были тебя ниже по рангу. До чего все непредсказуемо!  
Человек в белом прищурился и скрестил руки на груди, высоко поднимая подбородок. Если бы вместо него здесь был бы кто-нибудь другой, а на месте Матильды — он прежний, то все закончилось бы быстрее. Она уже нарушила с десяток инструкций, и если бы Сергей имел право, он подал бы жалобу в управление. Но его права сейчас — права бродячей собаки. И не секрет, что в Тарде их почти не осталось.

  
Наконец писклявый голос женщины послышался снова:

  
— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, в каком положении оказались. Если нет, позвольте напомнить, что вы должны отвечать на мои вопросы. Чётко и ясно.

  
— Ясно.

— И чётко.

  
— Так давайте покончим с этим. Честно признаюсь, белый ужасно режет глаза, — он сел удобней, закинув ногу на ногу, хоть ещё года два назад не мог себе позволить даже расслабиться, сидя за рабочим местом.  
Сергей Левин выпрямился, вспоминая, как же это должно выглядеть на самом деле, наверное, очень важно и совсем не смешно. Почему-то голоса в голове говорили обратное, но кто обращает внимание на голоса.  
В помещении заметно похолодало, зелёный пиджак Матильды Перкинс, англичанки, что-то забывшей в этом скучном болотистом городишке, ярко блестел. Её маленький нос с идеальной переносицей подпрыгнул вверх, глядя кончиком на Сергея Левина. Нервничал ли он? Этого не знала ни Матильда, ни Уилкинс, но ботинки заключённого и бирюзовый свитер — уж точно знали. «Он боялся Смерти больше всего на свете», — сказали бы ботинки. «А ведь правда», — подпрыгивая, закричали бы в унисон пара перчаток и ворот свитера. Левин нервно улыбнулся и приготовился отвечать. Но вопросов так и не прозвучало, только сталь медной проволоки слышалась изо всех углов, и скрипели замочные скважины.

  
— Вы помните, когда вас привезли сюда? — и это был голос Матильды, а не проволоки или ветра. Вполне ощутимый на пальцах, местами противный, местами — совсем невыносимый и ужасный.

  
— 28 декабря, пятый год третьей эпохи, четыре часа дня.

  
— Отлично, — она хищно облизнула губы. — Почему, думаете, вы здесь?

  
— Я совершил преступление.

— Какое?

  
Женщина приподнялась на локтях, словно кошка, выжидающая момент для нападения из скромного укрытия. Её брови поползли вверх. Она переспросила:

  
— Какое же преступление вы совершили, мистер Левин?

— Метка у меня на шее, — заключённый сделал глоток воды из стоящего рядом стеклянного стакана, — она появилась не по моей вине, но, признаюсь, кроме всего прочего я убил человека.

  
— Кого? — женщина в форме спектатора вскочила с места, от гнева забывая дышать. Её волосы перьями взъерошились, выпадая прядями из-под серой шляпки. — Я смотрела ваше дело, не было там никакого убийства!

— На бумаге его и правда нет, — он пожал плечами, слишком неестественно и нервно. — Но факт остаётся фактом. Я сбил человека.

  
«— Лгал ли он? А может говорил правду? Нет, человек в белом определённо лгал, — думала Матильда, пытаясь проникнуть в его голову. — Не мог Левин сознаться в том, что поставило бы крест на нем и буквально отправило в могилу, не мог. С другой стороны, если он действительно кого-то убил, и этот человек существовал, то это немного продлит жизнь заключенному, может, предоставит время для побега. Да, он этого и добивался!»

  
Уверенная в своей правоте, Матильда улыбнулась, как улыбаются самые жестокие серийные убийцы и консультанты в магазинах косметики. Она щёлкнула пальцами и преобразилась на глазах.

  
— Уилкинс, так и запиши!

  
— Что мне записать? — мужчина повернул маленькую голову с плоским носом в бок.

  
— Заключённый намеренно лжет! — спектатор, потирая руки, зашла за спину Сергея и положила на плечо Уилкинса свою когтистую ладонь с неаккуратным маникюром. Было слышно, как у неё во рту скрипят зубы.  
Пока она следила за отчётом начальству, который печатал мистер Уилкинс, человек в белом смотрел на такую же молочную, как его верх, стену и думал. Что было бы, если б по ней сейчас спустился паук? Кто-то удивился бы? Закричал? Может, и вовсе выбежал из комнаты? Тот участок, где остановился взгляд серых глаз, был совершенно ровным, без единой трещинки или царапинки, он представил на нем огромную растянувшуюся во всю ширину, цепь паутины, и расслабленно выдохнул. Где же вы, пауки? Теплое серебро кожи Сергея стало ещё горячее при мысли, что вот-вот те самые огромные существа, про которых он так много читал, своими маленькими чёрными лапками заберутся в такую же маленькую комнату из четырёх светлых прямоугольников. Говорят, их всех уничтожили, но он, конечно же, в это не верил, не могли. Нет, никому это не под силу. Мир слишком изменился за последние сотню лет, все то, что таится за стенами — все чудовища. И если Дима верил, что там есть люди, то он — нисколько. Ведь такое бывает только в сказках. Да, только в сказках, вымыслах и небылицах.

  
Кондиционера здесь не было, и капли пота уже стекали по восковому лбу, а Сергей все ждал, пока Матильда вернётся на место, и по стенам побегут огромные пауки. Он пошарил в пустых карманах, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя и отвлечься от бесконечных белых стен и лиц спектаторов, но на то они и пустые карманы, что была там только тонкая ситцевая ткань и ничего больше.

  
— Как хорошо, что мы можем продолжить, — сказал Сергей, краем глаза замечая узкое лицо, что проскользило прямо к креслу напротив его лица.

  
— Будет лучше, если вы честно расскажите, как так вышло, что вы знакомы с главой целого сектора, являясь только бывшим спектатором, — она надавила на последнее слово без жалости, как будто сжимая в руках целое сердце.

— Это очень долгая история, — он напрягся всем телом. — А ещё очень скучная и вряд-ли как-то поможет вашему, — Левин сделал короткую красноречивую паузу, –расследованию.

  
— Ладно, — Матильда сложила руки на столе и начала говорить полушепотом. — Тогда можете ли вы ответить, почему код цвета вашего атрамента полностью совпадает с цветом атрамента Дмитрия?

  
Да, она улыбалась, коряво и насмешливо, ожидая, что мужчина в белом вот-вот сорвётся с места и все тут же расскажет, только услышав имя этого человека. А что это был за человек? Сергей знал все про него, даже больше, чем текст всех этих бесполезных листовок, которые раздавали на улице боты, больше, чем людей из министерства и их расписание на день.

  
— Где он? Что вы с ним сделали?

  
— Допрашиваем, как и вас. Он буквально в соседней комнате. Надеюсь, вы будете так же сговорчивы.

  
Затем Матильда Перкинс продолжила, гораздо жёстче:

  
— Значит, я повторю последний раз, а вы расскажете мне все. С самого начала.

  
— А если нет?

  
— Наши методы изменятся. Как будто вы не знаете, как работает министерство.

  
И он ответил.

  
«Тогда я откажусь».

  
Слова Левина тонкой проволокой застряли в ушах женщины. Она решила их прочистить, а затем переспросила, и получила точно такой же ответ от человека в белом. Её маленькая шляпка заерзала и опустилась на лоб, как будто чёрной ткани коснулась десница промозглого ветра. Лицо побагровело за считанные секунды, а голос взъерошенным комом вывалился из горла.

  
— Мистер Уилкинс, сегодня нам все же понадобится кресло. Да, если бы мистер Левин был сговорчивее… — её лицо скривилось, — можно было бы обойтись и без этого, — она сделала один чёткий круг вокруг стола, как падальщик, оглядывающий мёртвое тело.

  
— Мисс Перкинс, мне нужен допуск от вас. Видите ли, таким как мне его просто так не выдадут, — маленький человек в полосатом галстуке вскочил с места. Наконец в комнате не звучали механические кнопки.

  
— Ах да, — кажется, она искренне удивилась. Матильда достала из кармана светло-синюю пластиковую карту и передала её в пухлые руки, после чего медленно, стуча каблуками, подошла к стеклу.  
Пока спектатор готовилась к допросу, Сергей делал то же самое, он спрятал лицо в ладонях, хоть это было не совсем удобно в наручниках, и принялся судорожно думать. Его редкие ресницы опустились на нижнее веко с облачной лёгкостью. Первой мыслью был побег, ведь это вполне разумно — убежать. Но если она не лжет, и Дима где-то рядом, все становится гораздо сложнее. Хотя в чем Левин был уверен точно — если Антонов и выдал все, то только если его пытали. Не тот человек, чтобы было как-то иначе, совсем не тот. Сергей улыбнулся. Ведь почему он отказался сказать хоть что-то? Таки ведь и плана нет никакого, чтобы можно было под него подстроиться, а машина для допроса — штука серьёзная. Он читал как-то сказку про одного волшебника, очень старую и уже, кажется, уничтоженную, где было что-то подобное. Левин уже и не помнил как назывался тот котёл, но что точно — стоял он у директора школы. «Принцип тот же», — подумал он, а затем полностью смирился с тем, что выхода и правда нет. Будет очень больно и конечно же, скучно, его сознание вывернут наизнанку, чтобы найти проблему, а для этого нужно промотать воспоминания. Сергей старался дышать размеренно. Все-таки то, что после получения атрамента характер начинает меняться — правда. Как же будет ему сложно видеть себя старого, зажатого в рамки и поглощенного мыслью о всеобщем благе, которое было сплошной ложью от первой до последней мысли. Как же будет трудно не сорваться там, видя, как тот человек, который вроде ты, а вроде и не ты, прячется в песке, избегая всего подряд только лишь из-за чужой, вбитой в голову идеи. Ему хотелось тут же дёрнуться, сорвать и наручники, и браслеты с ног, и убрать с дороги всех, кто попробует помешать. И эта мысль стала самой страшной, от которой кровь в ушах гудела, а пальцы дрожали. Лицо Сергея словно свело судоргой, он продолжал улыбаться этой безумной улыбкой.

  
— Отлично, Уилкинс, заносите.

  
Это определённо был его конец. Многие сходят с ума, многие просто перегреваются и медленно переходят в состояние овоща, некоторые — просто погибают. Сейчас смерть была бы лучшим исходом. По спине прошлись мурашки, а в голове тлели последние надежды. За Уилкинсом зашли ещё несколько человек, которые тащили за собой аппаратуру, стеклянная стена раздвинулась перед ними и закрылась за их широкими спинами. Уже почти ничего не соображая, человек в белом следил, как его руки закрепляют на стальных подлокотниках. Кожу сразу обработал холод. Спина крепко прижалась к другой спине, покрытой маленькими, настолько тонкими, что их было практически невозможно заметить, иглами. Сергей смято закашлялся от неожиданной боли и зашипел. Он часто наблюдал за допросами, он каждый раз наслаждался этой картиной, теперь Левин был уверен, все присутствующие смотрели за ним с нескрываемым удовольствием, как и он когда-то. Затем к нему подключили провода, пластины и кабели, на голову нацепили шлем и закрепили посередине. Он чувствовал себя самым настоящим созданием робототехники, столько разноцветных змей тянулись к его телу. Человек в синей куртке потянулся к его шее, нащупал вену и ввёл странную полупрозрачную жидкость в кровь. В глазах сразу потемнело на несколько секунд, а в животе натянулась струна. Если бы спектаторы использовали наркотик, это нисколько бы им не помогло, здешние люди выработали к нему иммунитет, который закрепился спустя пару поколений. Разработку другого такого препарата проводить не стали, слишком рискованно. Да и учёных за последние десять-двадцать лет значительно поубавилось.

  
— Идёт накопление энергии, — сообщил кто-то слева от Сергея, глядя в небольшой монитор. — Выполнено на десять процентов.  
Человек в белом слышал, как по столу барабанила пальцами Матильда Перкинс, явно думая о чем-то.

  
— Всё ещё не хотите сознаться во всем?

  
— Нет.

  
— Знаете, — она уставилась на Сергея, — мне всегда казалась удивительной политика нашего министерства. Видите ли, проводят допрос в других странах совсем по-другому. Человека избивают, вырывают ему ногти, лишают зубов, частей тела, превращают в животное. Вам бы это понравилось?

  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она продолжила.

  
— Нет, даже вам такое не понравилось бы. А я была бы только рада такому методу, не пришлось бы сидеть двадцать с лишним часов за этим старым экраном и наблюдать за чьей-то наискучнейшей жизнью. Вот видите! Я не понимаю, почему бы не сделать так, чтобы было по-серьёзному, по-нормальному. Но нет! Вот к чему приводит вся эта человеколюбивость нашего прекрасного правительства! — она говорила, гневаясь и восхищаясь одновременно, её лицо ящерицы приблизились к глазам Сергея, и там он увидел фанатизм, в каждой черте, в каждой жилке белого носа и в припухлостях у глаз. Казалось, эта женщина не говорила целый день про политику, и сейчас, когда времени оставалось четверть часа, её разрывали слова.

  
За эти двадцать пять минут она жаловалась, барабанила пальцами по столу в нетерпении и снова, и снова повторяла: «Власть у нас прекрасная, точно и абсолютно».  
Наконец время вышло и человек за спиной Сергея сообщил:

  
— Сто процентов, можно запускать.

  
— Спасибо, Владимир, оставьте мне пару человек и можете идти, — Матильда Перкинс подошла к панели управления и натянула на голову массивные очки, снимая собственные и тут же складывая их в аккуратный чехол. Нужно было всего-то проверить исправность при запуске, а то, что будет происходить потом, её уже совсем не касается. При работе с Креслом дело передаётся из рук в руки, курируется сразу десятком спектаторов, чтобы не упустить ничего важного.  
Женщина увидела сначала тьму, потом яркий проблеск света, затем появилось первое изображение. Тем временем тело Сергея мирно утопало, завернутое в технику. Оно отключилось и не проснётся, пока нужная информация не будет получена и обработана.

  
На экране плясала дата.

  
Со скрежетом открывалась первая страница.


	2. Секрет кладбищенских ям

Эта жёлтая, ни на что не похожая пустыня окружала Тард со всех сторон, своими трещинами в земле приманивая детей и пролетающих мимо хищных птиц. Грязные облака кружились вокруг серого кладбища как гарпии, жевали прозрачное небо и роняли его на песок. Маленький Серёжа смотрел на них, стоя яркой точкой посреди пустыни, и тоже ничего не видел из-за тумана перед глазами. Он был похож на такое же облако, исхудавшее и лёгкое. Казалось, что вот-вот нахлынет ветер и унесёт его маленькое побитое тельце далеко-далеко от этой пустоши. Пока он осматривал тусклую каменную гладь, на плечо опустилась знакомая материнская ладонь. Кожа этой женщины была землей с одной единственной тропинкой из горячего сланца и взъерошенных верблюжих колючек. Её лицо, как и у сына, пропускало сквозь себя солнечный свет, а через мешковатый комбинезон все равно проглядывались тупоугольные ребра 

– Не нужно тут сопли разводить, – сказала она, непонятно почему. Щеки Серёжи были сухими.

В ответ Серёжа Левин посмотрел на неё снизу вверх с выражением, полным непонимания, пока гробовщик весело шагал к их застывшим посреди песка фигурам и насвистывал что-то смешное, как будто приманивая птиц к пепельным камням. 

– Мальчик-то у вас совсем устал, – гробовщик с лопатой наперевес и в остром капюшоне подошёл ближе, его сальные светлые волосы первыми показались из-под одежды, а вторым в этом соревновании был крупный острый нос с широкими крыльями. – Да и поторопиться вам надо бы, скоро темнеет. А в темноте сами знаете, что и кто вылезет из щелей в скалах. 

– Да, мы скоро уйдём, – она в последний раз подошла к кресту и дотронулась до земли, гоняя между пальцев крупные лимонные песчинки. 

Тем временем гробовщик медленно приблизился к Серёже, долго глядя на него, а потом опускаясь рядом, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне. 

– Так это, стало быть, твой отец? А, парень? – он говорил тихо, почти так же как ветер, но с грубой хрипотцой, указывая на свежую могилу. 

– Да, – Левин никак не мог смотреть на это лицо, постоянно отводя взгляд в сторону, на коричневые скалы. 

– Я смотрю, ты не особо разговорчивый, – мужчина лениво почесал подбородок. – Да и грустишь-то ты не так, как все грустят. 

– А как это все грустят?

– Ну даже не знаю, просто ты выглядишь так, как будто съел испорченный завтрак. 

– Я выгляжу абсолютно нормально, – мальчик недовольно отвернулся, дергая плечом. 

– Нет, я скорее имею в виду, что ты странный какой-то. Знаешь, просто дети обычно плачут, понимаешь? А ты вот стоишь тут и просто смотришь на что-то. 

– Да, но я уже не ребёнок, – сказал Серёжа Левин, которому пару недель назад исполнилось двенадцать. 

– Ну раз не ребёнок, то вот что, – он выпрямился и спокойно посмотрел на мальчика. – Приходи как-нибудь, лев, как смелости наберешься. У меня дочь твоего возраста, вы с ней поладите, точно поладите. 

Сергей кивнул, и в его лице что-то изменилось, как будто сигнальная ракета вылетела из носа. Он вдруг подумал, что это его спасение от матери и города, и от тех детей, которые постоянно околачивались возле его дома. Ведь это была целая причина, настоящая цель, к которой можно было бы стремиться, ради которой герои как правило сворачивают горы и осушают океаны. Так чем он хуже? 

От этой мысли Серёжа улыбнулся. Где-то в нем маленькая капля уверенности и надежды обещала превратиться в океан. Тем временем мать Левина поднялась и в последний раз осмотрела свежую могилу. Она обратилась к гробовщику:

– Последний поезд уже уехал? 

– Боюсь, что да. Но думаю, пешком ещё можно дойти, сегодня зверей в пустоши совсем немного, после последнего дождя все попрятались. 

– Отлично, тогда мы пойдём. 

Мать с сыном развернулись и двинулись вдоль дороги. Серёжа заметил, что на поясе у неё был самый настоящий револьвер с деревянной рукоятью.

"Неужели не обойдётся без стрельбы?" – подумал он, ускоряя шаг. Песок под ногами быстро съедал ботинки. 

– И вам тоже всего хорошего. 

Пока они шли, солнце успело сделать несколько плавных движений к горизонту. За это время к коже прилипло столько песка, что мальчику захотелось весь вечер провести в холодном душе, только бы смыть все с себя. Когда они вышли к людям в форме и с пушками на поясе – их проверяли целые пятнадцать минут, прежде чем пропустить дальше. Не то время, чтобы можно было бы без этого обойтись. Скоро стемнеет.

– Это всего лишь правила, дамочка, – глухой голос из-под шлема гудел в ответ на нервно опустившиеся руки.

Их маленький узкий дом находился между другими такими же домами, одинаковыми в своей ситуации. Серёжа даже любил эти грязные стены и дырявые крыши, ведь все эти особенности местной архитектуры очень хорошо вписывались в пейзаж, полный уныния и отчаяния. 

После того, как мальчик поднялся на нужный этаж и переступил порог квартиры, все внутри него сжалось. Левин поставил свои маленькие грязные ботинки на нижнюю полку и тихо направился в свою комнату, пока женщина что-то делала на кухне. Все было неспроста, подумал он. В ноздри потянулся худой запах сигаретного дыма, который примчался к нему из щели под дверью, поэтому в первую очередь мальчик решил не дразнить судьбу. Если кто-то в этом доме курил, значит: а) скоро на его теле появится пара-тройка новых синяков б) утром придется прибирать устроенный беспорядок.

Второй вариант нравился ему куда больше.

Он безучастно посмотрел на свет, подкравшийся к его двери, и подумал, что в глубине души он даже рад смерти отца. Отчасти, его это веселило, и хотелось бы ему знать причину этого безудержного веселья, поднимающегося в груди и как будто постепенно заменяющего его самого. Следующее, что он почувствовал – страх и желание спрятаться от матери и от всего мира разом. Серёжа забрался под одеяло, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в потолок своими маленькими серыми глазами. Его заботило теперь очень многое, от мыслей до слов гробовщика, вроде бы бессмысленных, но с другой стороны, до краёв наполненных образами, которые всплывали в голове мальчика раз за разом. Он сипло вдохнул застоявшийся воздух и закрыл глаза, представляя клубничное мороженое, телевизор с вечно идущими по нему глупыми передачами и мобильники. Сотни разных мобильников, по которым общаются люди из центрального сектора, а потом несильно почесал шею и заснул. 

На утро у него была тарелка хлопьев с молоком, таким противным, что вот-вот вывернет наизнанку, но он терпеливо съел все только потому что рядом сидела мать и смотрела на него, как будто только ждала повода. Серёжа глядел на рыжее пятно, которое расползлось по её руке уже очень давно. Это и были атраменты, вспомнил он. 

Она собралась на работу и даже попрощалась с сыном, пока тот стоял в коридоре, но Сережа знал, что более-менее спокойная ситуация не продлится долго. Он как будто чувствовал каждой клеткой своего тела опасность.

В по-прежнему золотой час Серёжа Левин лежал на упитанном диване с маленькой деревянной полкой у одного из концов. Его тонкие волосы, колючие и неопрятные были не в полном порядке — ещё со вчерашнего вечера он забыл отмыть их от песка. Вспомнил он про это ближе к обеду, когда его глаза устали смотреть в пустое пространство рядом. Серёжа быстро моргнул в сторону двери в ванную и решил, что было бы неплохо привести себя в порядок. А в действительности он думал, что, если он будет чист и полностью опрятен, то мать не будет на него кричать, а Серёжа Левин не любил, когда на него повышали голос. Ещё больше он не любил, когда помимо громких звуков на него сыпались удары, и это было самым худшим, что могло произойти сегодняшним вечером по его мнению. Как можно было догадаться, он ошибался – все могло быть гораздо хуже. 

Тем временем на улице тоже было какое-то движение. Например, единственный человек, который в это время дня прохлаждался, но при этом просто неизмеримо скучал, был парнем лет пятнадцати в растянутой футболке и серых джинсах, который зачем-то принёс с собой полусдувшийся футбольный мяч и натянул между двух столбов проволоку. Он каждый раз отправлял его в ту самую промежность, которая была расстоянием от одного столба до другого, и громко вздыхал, как будто думая, что у него есть противники и они слишком слабые для него, великолепного игрока в футбол. Может быть, Алексей был бы чемпионом мира или точно имел бы парочку кубков, носил бы всегда при себе новенькую сине-белую кепку и начищенные кроссовки, но увы, с этим было туго. Словом "туго" можно было сказать, что никакого футбола сейчас и вовсе не было. Алексей был соседом Серёжи Левина, а ещё придумал футбол и соревнования по футболу, но придумать себе игроков команды, тренера, второго тренера и человека, который вручит ему огромный золотой кубок размером с дом, никак не получалось. Как только он снова вспомнил про этот удручающий факт, в чужом окне, которое располагалось справа от двери в сырой подъезд, сначала стало что-то шевелиться, а потом оттуда высунулось худое лицо, и серые глаза смотрели за каждым движением Нового Чемпиона Мира или Человека Который Придумал Футбол. 

Этой фигурой конечно же был Серёжа Левин, который скучающе свесил руки и наблюдал за странной игрой. Когда их глаза, ореховые и пепельные встретились, ничего не произошло. Они просто смотрели друг на друга в течение минуты, и каждый думал о чем-то своём. Левин размышлял о том, что небо сегодня имело слишком странный оттенок, что-то вроде ванильного сахара (который был не совсем белый), смешанного с ржавчиной и водой, а Алексей Замский рассчитывал, сойдёт ли этот на первый взгляд хрупкий парень за вратаря. 

– Слушай, ты знаешь, как играть в мяч? – обратился он к Левину. 

– Полагаю, его нужно пнуть вот так ногой, как это сейчас делал ты? 

– Да, как можно сильнее и главное так, чтобы он попал в ворота, – он указал на предполагаемые ворота. – Так что думаешь? 

– Даже если бы я хотел, мне нельзя без разрешения матери из дома выходить, – выкрикнул мальчик со своего второго этажа, запинаясь где-то под конец предложения. 

– Но когда ты выходишь во двор, ты не совсем покидаешь дом, ведь так? 

Лицо Серёжи вдруг отреагировало на эти слова, ведь он и сам не сильно любил, когда ему говорят что-то странное и не совсем умное, а именно такими для него были слова его матери. Он хитро улыбнулся, морщась как маленький зверек и, выкрикнув на улицу несколько слов, быстро вышел из квартиры, хотя в глубине души он все ещё сомневался насчёт этого смутного стремительного решения. 

"Может я и ослушался, но мать приходит только к вечеру, так что мне в любом случае ничего не угрожает, если та ничего не заподозрит", – думал Серёжа, пока спускался вниз по лестнице. 

В голове звучал голос того гробовщика, который ещё вчера заворачивал тело его отца в землю:

"Приходи, как наберёшься смелости, лев. "

Сергею действительно надо было набраться смелости, которой у него никогда и не было, если подумать. С этой мыслью он уже стоял перед соседским мальчишкой, у которого были очень яркие кирпичные волосы и болотистые, почти прозрачные глаза. 

– Так ты все же решил.

– Да, немного странно, но я подумал, что это будет весело– сказал Сергей, пряча глаза от солнца. 

– Вот и отлично, тогда я на воротах, а ты просто пинай в меня, но все же лучше в сетку, – он рассмеялся над своей шуткой и встал ближе, передавая мяч в тонкие серые руки.

Серёжа кое-как доставал ему до подбородка и был гораздо хуже сложен. Он спросил его:

– Но как тебя зовут?

– Алексей, – ответил сосед, разминая колени. – Не помнишь чтоли? 

В ответ Левин неуверенно покачал головой.

– Вот как. Ну неважно, главное твоё имя я помню, – сказал Алексей Замский. – Ну, становись за линию вон там. Я её начертил, пока ты спускался.

Левин заметил, что Алексей умел играть. Он встал в широкую и надёжную с виду позу, руками перекрывая пространство для мяча. Серёжа же не знал, как ему ударить. Когда он наконец решился, делая широкий замах ногой и попадая по мячу, то воздух вокруг него сжался и со скоростью света влетел в легкие через ноздри и щуплую гортань. Левин задержал дыхание и снова посмотрел на мяч, чтобы установить его местоположение на площадке. Может, он даже попал в сетку? Такое ведь было вполне возможно, учитывая то, что ветра сегодня совсем не было, а сам мальчик находился в неплохом расположении духа, как он сам себя оценил. 

– Нет, ты и по мячу не попал даже, – с весёлой улыбкой констатировал факт Алёша. 

– Да... – Сергей совсем упал духом, его сердце быстро забилось, отскакивая от рёбер туда-сюда, пока своими грязными ладонями Замский снова не поставил мяч перед соперником. 

– Ладно, попробуй ещё раз, но сосредоточься и ударь сильнее, – он уверенно похлопал по плечу Левина, и тот мог поклясться, что вся сила, заключенная в этом движении, сразу же наполнила каждую клеточку его тела. – В конечном счёте никого здесь кроме тебя нет. Так что постарайся. 

Мальчик учтиво кивнул, глядя на соседа восхищенным и любопытным взглядом. Ему вдруг показалось, что если в него верит этот человек, то все точно должно получиться, иначе никак. Сергей напрягся всем телом, ловя невидимые молнии пальцами и ногами упираясь в жёлтый песок. Перед ним был мяч. Он ударил со всей силы, которая была в его щуплых коленях, по своему врагу, и упал, хватаясь за поврежденную ступню. 

– Чёрт, ты как? 

– Всё нормально, просто я, кажется, немного перестарался. 

Серёжа Левин тяжело дышал и не мог никак поднять глаза, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Алеши. 

– Ладно, тогда мне пора, – разочарованно сказал он, забирая в свои красные руки мяч.

Левин не расстроился, хотя рассчитывал, что поражение его окончательно добьет. Он только кивнул и развернулся, чтобы вернуться к себе в квартиру. На улице стояла невозможная духота, как и вчера, как и на прошлой неделе. Даже небольшой дождь не помог с этим, даже стало гораздо хуже. Разбросанные по небу серые облака хоть и прикрывали собой солнце, но жара не прекращалась, а, казалось, нарастала с каждым чёртовым часом. Серёжа смотрел на неё из окна, сидя за своим столом, на котором лежали "Свод правил для жителей Тарда", прочтенные трижды, и "История города будущего", которую мальчик читал всего однажды. Ситуация с книгами была плачевной, слишком мало литературы разрешенной, и, напротив, слишком много запрещённой. Только эти небольшие брошуры всегда оставались на полках и стеллажах библиотек и книжных магазинов. 

Он сел перед чёрным экраном старого сломанного телевизора в полной измученной тишине, цепляясь пальцами за угол столика и проводя ладонью по ковру. Пыли было невероятно много, как будто несколько недель здесь никто не убирался. Мальчик решил, что весь этот беспорядок прилетел с улицы, пока они с матерью хоронили отца - тогда ветер в городе был сильный, даже слишком. Он задумался о чем-то своём, кладя голову на жёсткий пол возле ножек стула, чудом не задевая их. 

– Алёша... А все же я его помню. 

Левин видел его на площадке под окном множество раз, но только сейчас этот образ всплывал в тяжелой голове. Этот парень обычно был в кепке, и может поэтому до Сергея не сразу дошло. Не мог же он забыть этого человека, которого встречал неоднократно, подумал Серёжа и странно заулыбался, как будто представляя, что было бы, если б он все же попал мячом по выдуманным воротам. Может, у него появились бы друзья? От этих мыслей он решил отмахнуться. Алексей был совсем не тем человеком, который был нужен Сергею. Мальчик не понял, отчего эта мысль возникла в его маленькой голове, но она ясно отразилась от темно-зеленых обоев, и в серых призрачных глазах тоже промелькнуло что-то похожее, но мрачное и склизкое. 

– А действительно! 

Этот полувозглас, полувскрик заставил мальчика испугаться и на секунду затаить дыхание. Он действительно хотел этого? Несмотря на пугающую неизвестность, Серёжа собрался, натянул рукава старенький потрепаной куртки, закрыл дверь на ключ и вышел во двор. Впервые он стоял здесь без всякой на то причины и без страха. Он действително решил выйти за пределы маленького дворика, заколоченного мрачными полуразрушенными пятиэтажками, утонувшими в жёлтом песке и расцелованными ветром. Мальчик спустился по лестнице-спирали вниз, громко хлюпая ботинками по разбитому битону. 

"Когда я вернусь, меня точно прибьют. Да, мне определённо конец", – эта мысль пугала его настолько, насколько завораживала и заставляла безмозгло оторопеть перед своей тенью, наполненной величием солнечных лучей, что тянулись по мраморным перекладинам на детской площадке. Всё та же картина, которую он наблюдал из окна, теперь смотрела на него и говорила с ним. "Гляди в оба", – шептало сиреневое солнце, которое больше было похоже на сыр или яичницу, на которую пролили одну огромную банку с кислотой, и где теперь стало на пару дырок больше. 

Теперь жёлтый песок был здесь почти один, ни одного человека, кроме Серёжи на весь Примус, сектор, который являлся самым бедным из районов Тарда, где до сих пор стояли полувековые хрущевки: нынешний президент как будто игнорировал огромную часть города. Левин пока не знал, что ждёт его за первым попавшимся углом, но был уверен в том, что домой он вернётся до того, как придёт мать. Если она все поймёт – жизнь мальчика ухудшится сразу в тясячу раз. Это первое правило, которое он успел уяснить за свою короткую жизнь в четырёх стенах. 

Когда он вышел за территорию двора, вид на другие районы открылся гораздо лучший. Уже были видны те самые знаменитые здания, которые отстроили за десять лет, учитывая то, что мир разваливался, а людей тогда совсем не хватало. Мальчик и раньше там был, но с матерью. Да и не запоминал особо расположение улиц. Он признался себе, что, возможно, прогуляться в окрестностях было плохой идеей, даже если это и продвинет его на новый уровень. 

Левин тяжело сглотнул и вышел на потрескавшийся асфальт, который тянулся до самого центра города, и просто пошёл вдоль дороги. Серёжа решил, что так он точно не потеряется. А если с ним что-нибудь другое случится, то не важно. В кои-то веки мальчик мог почувствовать свободу от обстоятельств, а остальное его не волновало. Конечно, кроме свободы он чувствовал и страх, и опасность, так, что его руки зыбко тряслись каждый раз, когда слышался резкий звук или колыхалось непонятное движение в тени домов. Несмотря на то, что обычно днем никто здесь не задерживался, потому что абсолютно все взрослые работали, а большинство детей учились в единственной академии, которая была в городе, все ещё можно было встретить других ребят, бестолково слоняющихся по улицам в надежде найти себе развлечение. 

Уже через полчаса Левин наткнулся на заброшенный автобусный вокзал, который стоял тут не менее двух сотен лет, насколько можно было судить по виду. Небольшое бетонное здание резко контрастировало с высокими стеклянными гигантами из центра, а машины, от которых осталось совсем немного, очевидно даже не могли летать. Мальчик неуверенно хмыкнул и, завидев впереди себя местный патруль, поспешил скрыться. Почему-то именно это ему всегда удавалось на славу. Люди, которых он заметил и сразу понял, что они из себя представляют, носили синие одинаковые жилеты со странным головным убором, похожим то ли на фуражку, то ли на колпак. Конусообразная верхушка шляпы патрульных смотрела вверх, немного изгибаясь при движении, но быстро возвращаясь в форму. Эти люди мало походили на тех, кто охранял границу и с которыми Серёжа встретился вчера, когда возвращался с матерью с кладбища. У этих на груди были крупные значки и внушительный вид, кроме всего прочего, один из патрульных имел механическую руку и явно на данный момент представлял опасность, как подумал мальчик, а значит, мимо них уже не проскользнуть. И ведь кто знал, сколько их ещё встретится впереди. 

Левин развернулся на носках и медленно скрылся в тени кустов и жилых домов, пока те люди не успели ухватить взглядом его достаточно примечательную одежду. Тем временем воздух становился все жарче, выводя из строя новейшую технику и тех роботов, которых в этом районе хоть и было мало, но все же они были и даже передвигались по узким, забитым мусором, улочкам. Как ни странно, Серёже даже удалось рассмотреть одного из таких. Это был совсем небольшой, явно устаревшей модели грузчик, со всех сторон покрытый ржавчиной и с синей облупившейся краской на боках. Стекло на датчиках треснуло в некоторых местах и изрядно испачкалось в грязи. Он скользил прямо по дороге с едким скрипом старых механизмов, как будто поезд или паровая машина тянули за собой несколько вагонов.

Мальчик ещё внимательнее всмотрелся в сине-жёлтую равнину, обезображенную бетоном и кучами чёрных пакетов, и подумал, что в других частях города точно все по-другому. Он слышал, что где-то там есть огромные здания и людные площади с тысячей каменных статуй и вложенной кирпичом дорогой из золота. Он представил всю эту картину в своей крохотный голове и его сердце забилось сильнее. Левин поспешил домой. Если мать узнает – никогда больше Серёжа не выйдет за пределы комнаты.

Мальчик обогнал старого робота своим очень-быстрым-шагом, который, если сравнить с темпом любого другого человека, был самым обычным. Пока он шёл, на улицах все чаще ему стали встречаться люди: мужчина, развалившийся на асфальте, старая скрюченная женщина и играющие во что-то дети. Все было более чем обычным и не нуждающимся в объяснении, как будто так должен выглядеть "самый процветающий город, который только есть на этой чёртовой планете", как любили рассуждать мужчины на главном экране, расположенном где-то посреди площади. Ещё мальчик знал, что всю Россию разбомбили, и что его мать слишком много ворчит, а соседский мальчишка, который пару часов назад показал ему, как пинать мяч, был совершенно не важен, как бы бесполезен. Уже через четверть часа Левин стоял на пороге квартиры и аккуратно снимал измазанные в грязи кроссовки, а потом смело уничтожал все улики. 

"Завтра я схожу к тому мужчине со странным именем, потому что по городу в одиночестве не походишь, а он сказал, что у него есть якобы дочь, и якобы мы с ней ровесники, так что это решит сразу несколько проблем",– убедил себя Сергей, как будто он совсем уже взрослый в свои двенадцать и как будто на его коже уже есть атраменты.

– Ну что, скучал? – обратилась к нему мать. 

Левин совершенно медленно и лениво открыл ей дверь, пропуская вперёд и включая свет. Полминуты он молча наблюдал, как та снимает с себя тёмные ботинки и вешает на крючок, прибитый прямо к стенке, рабочую одежду. 

– Конечно, – он смотрел ей прямо в глаза и думал, что говорит правду, но ещё он знал, что лжет 

– Тогда почему дома так грязно? – от этих слов мальчик отчего-то растерялся. У них никогда не было полного порядка, она это знала и почему-то спрашивала. – А ну-ка иди к себе, и пока твоя комната не будет похожа на что-то более менее опрятное, ужин не получишь. 

– Хорошо, – Серёжа не стал спорить, он молча ушёл в свою маленькую каморку, где журнальный столик, сколоченный наспех ещё его отцом, заменял письменный стол, а кровать занимала буквально треть помещения, и принялся размышлять, уже заранее отказавшись от ужина и, возможно, завтрака. 

Если бы он знал, пропустят ли его дальше местных окрестностей, куча его проблем решились бы сами собой. Ведь иначе нужно многое продумать. Что он скажет и что он сделает? Сегодня его действия превзошли все ожидания, Серёжа даже испугался этого своего странного порыва, но в конце концов решил связать все с простым волнением. 

"Я действительно делаю это? И правда делаю, прямо сейчас" – думал он, положив голову на твёрдую стену. 

От этого чувства, которое тут же бросилось ему на грудь, Левин обессиленно упал на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. И хоть внутренний голос снова и снова повторял, что он всего-лишь ребёнок и не должен быть к себе так строг, Сережа отмахивался от него, как от надоедливого насекомого. Он думал сначала о том, что нужно делать в его сложной ситуации и пришёл к выводу, очень простому и понятному – главное не высовываться и действовать быстро. Как ни странно, для него это было чем-то вроде правила, которое в конечном счёте закрепилось именно в эту секунду, пока он уткнулся взглядом в потолок и ловил носом пыль. Серёжа с тяжестью сложил локти и подумал, что от матери пару затрещин он все же получит.

В итоге, когда мать зашла к нему, ничего не спрашивая, а просто дергая за дверную ручку как можно сильнее, комната ни только не была убрана, а стала ещё грязнее.

Она спросила, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто выискивая какую-то очень важную деталь, которую ни в коем случае нельзя было терять из виду:

– Что здесь произошло? 

– Я ещё не успел убраться. 

Когда Серёжа закончил предложение, щека уже вовсю горела огнём от тяжёлого удара матери, как будто раскаленный камень прижали к лицу и до сих пор не отпустили. Не веря себе, мальчик согнулся и попытался избавится от пятен перед глазами, моргая пару раз в сторону двери. Его шатало из стороны в сторону в каком-то странном эффекте, так, что нельзя было сделать и шага, чтобы не возникло порыва лечь на пол и лежать так до самой ночи, не двигаясь и не дыша. 

Если бы возникла возможность сравнить Серёжу Левина с любым другим ребёнком его возраста, внешних различий было бы не так много: тёмные волосы, бесцветное лицо и глаза часто встречались у местных ребят, и при желании с ними спокойно можно было слиться в одну общую массу бледных и серых детей. Но одна вещь все же была лишней в нем, как считали люди, которые видели его впервые и решались заговорить – томный голос звучал так, как будто все тайны этого человека, с которым велась беседа, уже были известны и только ждали момента, когда их можно будет распространить, выдать или продать. Если бы он жил в знаменитом 21 веке, Серёжа выглядел бы как сын какого-нибудь толстого бизнесмена, который только успел обустроиться в городе и занять свободную квартирку где-нибудь подальше от людных парков. Можно предположить, если бы та всемирная катастрофа так и не произошла бы, он и его богатый отец каждый день ходили бы вместе на конференции вроде тех, которые проходят за овальным столом. Может, в какой-нибудь из реальностей все так и было. Но даже здесь и сейчас главной мечтой Серёжи являлась должность в отделе спектаторов, людей, чьи обязанности привлекали мальчика гораздо больше, чем игра в мяч или скучные разговоры с матерью, которая последнее время явно была не в себе. Он каждый день представлял себя во главе огромной пирамиды из людей в галстуках, которым выдаёт приказы, а те, безусловно, подчиняются. Серёжа Левин был без ума от этой мысли даже сейчас, пока его распухшая щека болела, и за окном блестели стекла чужих окон. 

На следующий день он повторил свои действия. Левин так же вышел из квартиры в пустошь, где росли дома и слонялись люди (их было гораздо больше чем прежде, чему Сергей тоже успел удивиться). Он решил изучить дорогу, которая идёт в другие сектора или в тот же центр. А смотреть там действительно было на что: извилистая, она тянулась, обтекая камни и скалы жёлтой волной, как будто приманивая к себе путников. Только завидев её, Сергей напрягся. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось просто пойти вперёд, не думая ни о чем, а просто рассчитывая на сам факт того, что он куда-нибудь да придёт. Но вместо того, чтобы сдвинуться и решиться на приключение, Левин решил, что ещё рано и когда-нибудь он непременно сделает это. Неведомая сила держала его на коротком поводке и шептала на ухо: "Рано". И он повиновался. 

Вместо этого Серёжа пошёл в первое попавшееся кафе с неприметной вывеской, которое с виду очень ему понравилось. Это было небольшое помещение с несколькими пыльными столиками и одной стойкой, за которой уместилась жилистая крупная женщина, усердно протирающая стеклянные бокалы, куда принято наливать выпивку. На те деньги, что мальчику удалось стащить из дома (немного мелочи) он купил себе стандартный паек, который нужно было очень хорошо прожевывать, прежде чем проглотить. 

Пока он ел, ещё несколько человек зашли в помещение. Как ни странно, все они садились за один и тот же столик, как будто прямо здесь намечалось собрание какого-нибудь клуба. Невольно Левин стал прислушиваться к разговорам этих людей, которые выглядели совсем как дети, и, скорее всего, были именно детьми.

– Элли снова опаздывает, как будто у нас есть время, – сказал самый старший и самый высокий парень с русыми волосами, носящий на голове небольшую темно-коричневую шляпу и постоянно жестикулирующий своими длинными руками. – У неё пять минут, и если она так и не придёт, мы начнём без неё, – он сделал единственный глубокий вздох и облокотился о стул. – Уже четыре минуты.

– Слушай, это ведь мы пришли раньше, а не она опаздывает, – в говорившем Сергей узнал Алексея, с которым играл вчера в мяч, если это вообще можно было назвать игрой. – Давай просто подождём её. Просто тихо подождём. 

Алёша положил руку на плечо высокому парню и нежно улыбнулся. Этот жест показался Серёже слишком интимным, и от смущения и стыда он даже отвернулся, молясь, чтобы его не заметили и не узнали. Следующее, что он увидел во внешности друга Алексея – во все его плечо тянулся один длинный след малиновых чернил, атраментов, как их называют взрослые. Значит, он был уже совершеннолетним, и его будущее определено. Это было чем-то вроде метки, насколько знал Сергей, но сам факт того, что за людей все давным давно решили, заставлял его неуверенно поежиться. 

"Вот так вот и моим родителям повезло. Они и не любили друг друга, и детей не хотели совсем, а пришлось, ничего не поделаешь. И мне теперь тоже остаётся ничего не делать, а пытаться приспособиться, надеясь, что повезёт. Когда придёт сообщение из центра, что пара найдена, что у какой-нибудь девушки чернила того же цвета как мои, думаю, я сойду с ума", – подумал он, прячась за деревяшкой, заменяющей меню. 

– А вот и Элли. Я же говорил, что придёт. 

Оглянувшись из своего мнимого укрытия на дверь, Левин увидел девушку с короткими рыжими волосами, которая была старше его всего на пару лет. То, что показалось мальчику примечательным в её одежде – широкий кожаный пояс на бёдрах. Отчего-то её глаза виделись ему очень знакомыми и самыми живыми здесь. 

Она шумно уселась на один из стульев, рядом с пятью парнями и ещё тремя девушками, которые подошли задолго до неё, и принялась рассматривать грязные ногти.

– Я уж думал, что тебя на твоём кладбище с трупом перепутали и успели закопать, – сказал тот парень с чернилами на плече и улыбнулся вроде бы дружелюбно.

– Ну ты и шутник, Белкин, не знаю, как тебе это в голову пришло, – Элли тоже улыбнулась, но достаточно криво и неискренне, чтобы в её словах можно было прочувствовать угрозу.– Я так понимаю, что мы тут не зря собрались? Потому что если зря, так это уж точно не смешно ни капельки.

– Нет, говорят, что снова людей похищать стали.

– А откуда тебе известно? – мальчик, сидевший в самом углу, подозрительно прищурился.

– Так уже пять наших по сектору пропало, и главное те не сказали ничего. Да и семьи ничего не знают, а если и знают – молчат, – ответил Белкин. Больше ни у кого насчёт правдивости информации вопросов не возникало.

"Похоже я действительно попал на что-то важное, раз они про пропажу людей говорят. Главное, чтоб на меня внимание не обратили, иначе не сомневаюсь, что что-то да сделают. Тот же Алёша в соседнем подъезде живёт и меня в лицо прекрасно знает, и имя помнит даже. Ну а после вчерашнего – тем более". 

Левин ещё больше вжался спиной в скамейку и постарался как можно лучше спрятать лицо, продолжая внимательно слушать, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали, даже самой мелочной. 

– Кто именно пропал? – подала голос Элли, поднимая голову. 

– Нина Глебова, которая ещё ворчала постоянно, Антон с Сашей и Борисом, – Белкин сделал паузу, осматривая собравшихся. – И Алиса. 

– Плохо дело, – сказала светловолосая девушка в яркой майке. – Если с ними случилось что, так это не просто так. По какой-то причине они пропали. Неужели про нас все прознали? 

На этих словах Серёжа как бы встрепенулся. Его сердце забилось быстрее, и он сам стал ещё больше прислушиваться к разговору. 

– Говорите так, как будто в этом есть что-то удивительное. Тем временем вон за тем столиком уже четверть часа сидит какой-то парниша и слушает нас. Каждое слово поди слышал, и вон как сейчас задвигался, как будто сбежать хочет! 

"Чёрт, черт, черт! Нужно уходить, куда-то деваться, хоть под землю провалиться, хоть исчезнуть, но что-то надо решать и делать", – он заметался на месте, пытаясь продумать план отступления. Левин сразу понял, что его заметили, как только какой-то кучерявый парень, похожий на павлина, указал на него пальцем. Сергей поднялся с места и попытался как можно скорее выйти за дверь, а дальше просто бежать не оглядываясь, но одним мгновением чья-то сильная рука схватила и сжала его плечо, возвращая тело мальчика назад и выбивая воздух из лёгких резким рывком. Его снова усадили на место, грубо толкая к скамейке. 

– Что ты тут забыл, малец? Зачем подслушивал? – это был голос Белкина. 

– Не трогай меня!

После его слов все присутствующие удивлённо переглянулись, вперёд выступил тот самый парень, который забил тревогу. До конца открыв глаза и полностью придя в себя, Левин понял, что окружали его, по большему счету, такие же дети, как и он сам, только выглядели все угрожающе, словно огромная стая зверей. 

– Так говори, – сказал кучерявый, сильнее прижимая Левина. 

– Так это же тот Серёжа Левин, который ещё из квартиры почти не выходит! – на его защиту встал Алексей, подходя ближе и всматриваясь в раскрасневшееся лицо, вытянувшееся от удивления и страха. – Сомневаюсь что он опасен, Олег, – рукой парень отодвинул от мальчика так называемого Олега, который сразу же не понравился Сергею. 

– Ну и что теперь? Он слышал каждое наше слово! Если на него надавят, то все вскроется по щелчку пальцев, понимаешь? 

– Понимаю, черт возьми, так что отойди и дай ему сказать хоть что-то.

"Нужно найти причину, по которой я здесь, но если я зашёл в первый попавшийся кафетерий, то и причины нет? Нужно сделать лицо проще, иначе во мне точно дыру прожгут. Какие-то они совсем страшные", – думал про себя Левин и старался скорее распутать язык. 

– Я.... – начало было положено. – Мне сказали, что... 

Казалось, на него смотрели как на круглого идиота, который и два слова связать не может. Лицо Серёжи тут же побелело от страха, ему все представлялось, как они набросятся на него и разорвут на части. И ведь как представлялось! В лучших красках! 

– Успокойся, парень, – Белкин задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Давай по порядку. Зачем ты зашёл сюда? 

– Захотел есть. 

– Почему остался? После того, как доел? 

– Я увидел знакомое лицо, – он посмотрел на Алексея, задерживая на том взгляд. – И почему-то мне показалось, что остаться и посмотреть, что происходит, будет правильным. Мне просто было интересно, понимаете? 

– Да, понимаю, – Белкин стал ходить из стороны в сторону, как бы размышляя, его крупные ладони были за спиной, а Левин впервые мог в полной мере рассмотреть его хорошо сложенную фигуру. – Но как мы тебя раньше не заметили? Я ведь и помещение осматривал внимательно, – он явно был в замешательстве. 

– Так что нам с ним делать? – спросила темноволосая девушка, нарушая тишину. – Оставлять вот так просто нельзя. Он же живая улика против нас всех. 

– Ты права, – отозвался Белкин. Все присутствующие внимательно перевели на него взгяд. – Так что будет довольно разумно, если он к нам присоединиться. 

– ЧТО? – кучерявый вскочил с места и накрепко вцепился глазами в длинное лицо главного. – Да как же так? По-твоему это разумно? Действительно думаешь, что этот мальчишка не предаст нас и при этом будет полезен? 

– Успокойся, Бортников, испытательный срок никто не отменял, – он театрально зевнул и опустился на стул, разминая плечи. 

– Но зачем? Зачем мне присоединяться непонятно к кому, только потому что я слышал разговор? – незаметно для себя Левин весь сжался и медленно попятился к выходу. 

– Непонятно к кому? Думаю, Алексей тебе все разъяснит. А если ты и после этого не захочешь – сам знаешь, выбора у нас не остаётся, – Белкин двусмысленно подмигнул мальчику и вышел. За ним последовали все остальные, кроме самого Сергея и Алексея, который должен был стать для него экскурсоводом. 

– Чтож, не повезло тебе, парень. Совсем не в том месте оказался, не с теми людьми, – отчего-то он поморщился, как будто вспоминая что-то болезненное и неприятное. – Давай-ка пройдёмся, и по дороге как раз поговорим. –Алёша развернул его на месте и под локоть вывел из помещения, как будто они с ним были лучшие друзья, которые просто проводят вместе время. 

От нервов руки Левина дрожали уже на протяжении часа, как только он вошёл в чёртово кафе, куда, оказывается, не ходит никто кроме этой сумасшедшей компашки. 

– Ладно, чтоб уж не тянуть, мы с друзьями просто немного разнюхиваем обстановку в городе, какие-то странные события, которые, по нашему с мнению, подстраиваются где-то там, наверху, – Алексей Замский указал пальцев в небо, и Серёжа удивлённо проследил за этим движением. 

– Ты имеешь в виду... – он перешёл на шепот, хотя улица пустовала, – Ты имеешь в виду Бога? Знаешь же, что нельзя про это говорить. 

– Нет, дурачье, – Замский рассмеялся, отчего-то начиная хлопать себя по коленям. – Про верхушку нашей славной власти, президента, этого старого пердуна. 

– Не думаю, что про него тоже можно просто вот так вот говорить. 

– Конечно нельзя, поэтому-то я и говорю. 

– А если услышит кто? 

– Ну и хорошо, если услышат, так даже лучше.

– Так у тебя всю семью тогда за решётку упекут. 

– За это смертная казнь, вообще-то предусмотрена, но и здесь мне все равно, из семьи у меня одна больная мать, а ей тоже недолго осталось, – парень широко улыбнулся, ускоряя шаг, так, что от неожиданности в Левина сбило дыхание.

– Господи, да вы все сумасшедшие. 

– Нет, мы как раз нормальные, здравомыслящие. 

– Сумасшедшие, – ровно возразил Левин, не веря своим ушам. 

"Они что, решили в такую игру сыграть? Кто раньше умрёт? И ведь меня тоже к этому приплели, хотя я и не причем совсем здесь. Может, рассказать про них? Хоть матери, хоть сразу патрульным, что тянуть? Одно дело думать, другое – что-то делать и говорить об этом так спокойно. Смерти значит не боятся! А если их не всех поймают, и кто-то выживет, и найдёт меня? Что тогда?"

– Ты можешь думать что угодно, но наши методы работают. Тебе придётся вступить в наши ряды, иначе...– Замский хитро улыбнулся, останавливаясь и всматриваясь в испуганное лицо. – Будет очень и очень плохо. 

Серёжа шёл за ним, не сомневаясь в том, что ему не угрожает на данный момент ничего. Оказывается, никакие эти люди не страшные, а просто сборище идиотов. Эта мысль сопровождала его последние десять минут и не дала в себе усомниться, а главное, теперь у Левина был шанс стать полезным для общества, теперь его, возможно, вознаградят, когда тот сдаст всех этих людей спектаторам. Может, те даже примут его к себе. От этого в животе возникло приятное чувство удовлетворения. 

А дальше он решил играть свою роль:

– Да, у меня нет выбора, – на середине предложения его голос надломился. 

– Нет, парень, выбор есть всегда. Ты мог бы сбежать от родителей, семьи. Подальше из города, может, даже из страны. Допустим, ты выживешь в пустоши, и тебя не съедят дикие звери, и не найдут спектаторы, тогда ты мог бы спокойно жить. Но боюсь, тебе где-то около двенадцати, если не ошибаюсь? 

Левин кивнул. 

– А выглядишь ты младше. Гораздо слабее. 

– Знаю, и именно поэтому выбора нет, – Сергей посмотрел на свою грязную, немного рваную обувь, а потом снова поднял взгляд. – Передай, что я вступлю, но не всегда смогу ходить на собрания, если они у вас постоянно проходят да и к тому же так неорганизованно. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Я столько времени сидел за тем столиком незамеченным, а попался только потому что не ушёл вовремя. Ваш главный осмотрел комнату совсем мельком, хотя я слышал, что спектаторы используют специальную технику для прослушки. И если вас уже заподозрили в чем-то, то найти и допросить вас всех разом можно было бы с лёгкостью. Да и вы что, каждый раз, когда кто-то за вами подслушивает, присоединяете его к своему мини-движению? Так и шпиона можно найти на свою голову. – На мгновение он приобрёл вид совсем не вымученный, а именно задумчивый и даже опасный, насколько может быть опасным двенадцатилетний мальчишка. – Но все же кое-что для меня действительно интересно, – Левин неуклюже почесал подбородок. – За что вы сражаетесь? Для чего жертвуете собой? Зачем? 

– Это сложно, я бы сказал, очень, – Алексей нахмурился и спрятал руки в карманах. – Сам знаешь, что нам здесь не очень живётся. Бедность, дома уже никакие, все порушилось. И ведь не выбраться отсюда, если только в один из отделов государственных не вступить. 

Левин ещё внимательнее стал слушать собеседника, только иногда засматриваясь на скользящих по небу птиц, похожих на маленьких, обтянутых кожей динозавров. 

– И что теперь? Сомневаюсь, что с этим можно что-то сделать. 

– Да, скорее всего нельзя. Но дело-то не в этом совсем. Как думаешь, зачем нам в младенчестве эту дрянь в организм вводят? Для чего? Мне кажется, никто не знает, кто первый до этого дошёл, ведь президентов сменилось много, а ничего так и не поменялось. 

– Так по телевизору же говорят, что так нужно, чтобы контролировать численность, – неуверенно сказал Серёжа, складывая ладони за спину. – Да и я слышал, что якобы похожих по характеру людей так вычисляют, и по ДНК тоже. 

– Вранье это все, Серёж, ничего подобного. Может, про ДНК и правда, а про характер и прочую ерунду так это все хуйня. Мне хоть ещё два года до проявления, но я уже чувствую, что ничего хорошего меня не ждёт. Да и доживу ли я вообще до этого момента никто не знает, я уж тем более, – Замский тяжело вдохнул вечерний дым и отвернулся. 

Левин подумал, что скоро желтое небо накроет Тард с головой и утопит его в своём слишком крепком абсенте со вкусом песка и запахом солнца. Сегодня мать дежурила допоздна, и Серёжа впервые не беспокоился за свой план. Он чувствовал себя шпионом на задании, сразу на два фронта. Эти люди - не те, кому можно доверять, и он не доверял. Этой улице, этой квартире на крае города, этой слишком переменчивой погоде или слишком твёрдой земле, им он не доверял больше всех. Серёжа смотрел на своего спутника и понимал, что прямо сейчас они идут к их общему дому и то, что он хотел спросить на протяжении всего этого времени, ему лучше спросить сейчас. 

– Как думаешь, как люди попадают в какой-нибудь государственный отдел? – Левин заметил, с какой навязчивой подозрительностью на него опустился чужой взгляд, и продолжил. – Я уже решил, что ничего, кроме как присоединиться к вашей компании, мне не остаётся, но когда я вырасту, я не хотел бы видеть этих бетонных стен и старых сломанных роботов на улице. 

– Если честно, без понятия. Видимо у них там курсы свои или что-то типо того. 

Теперь они стояли возле знакомого здания, возле детской площадки и натянутой на два штыка рыболовной сетью. Над ними скакали солнечные лучи и тишина, которая имела цвет старого воска. 

– Так почему же выступаете против чернил? – спросил напоследок Серёжа. 

– Потому что мы любим совсем других людей. Потому что не хотим зависеть от чёртовых обстоятельств или вещества под кожей. Потому что считаем, что так будет правильней. Ну или кто-то просто за компанию. Короче каждый за себя выбирает. Ну, кроме тебя разве что. 

"Вот же бред", – подумал он. 

На его слова Левин только кивнул и, попрощавшись, зашёл в грязный, пропахший плесенью и рвотой, подъезд. Дверь в квартиру по прежнему была закрыта, а по полу гулял назойливый сквозняк. После всего, произошедшего за день, у Сергея сил осталось только на то, чтобы принять душ, прибраться наконец в комнате и ждать, пока с работы заявиться мать, злая и раздраженная, с тяжёлой рукой, а иногда и с широким ремнем. Но все же мальчик надеялся на лучшее. Может, ему не придётся изворачиваться в этот раз, чтобы избежать наказания, потому что никаких ошибок он не совершил, а если и совершил, все было не настолько критично и заметно, чтобы она снова подняла на него руку. Единственным плюсом Серёжа считал то, что его мать не была его отцом. Казалось, те синяки до сих пор не успели зажить. 

– Чем ты сегодня занимался? – спросила женщина, запивая вечерний паек. 

– Как обычно. Сначала играл в игрушки, потом прибирался. 

– Молодец, – из её рта вырвался противный чавкающий звук. – Значит у тебя точно будут силы, чтобы завтра сходить отдать гробовщику деньги за похороны твоего отца, которые я давным давно ему просрочила. 

– Как? Туда? – руки мальчика уже тихонько подрагивали, как и ложка с вилкой, которые тот держал в пальцах. – Но там же повсюду звери и вообще пустыня. 

– Черт, я же не говорю тебе пешком туда топать. Сядешь на поезд и ничего с тобой не случится. Почему мне нужно тебе это объяснять как какому-то десятилетке? 

– Так мне всего на два года больше. 

– На ЦЕЛЫХ два года. 

Когда Левин выходил из-за стола, его всего трясло. Как он мог подумать, что все пройдет спокойно после вчерашнего? Конечно же она не ограничится всего парой тумаков, это было понятно как день, но посылать его прямиком в пустошь, хоть и на поезде, было жестоко. Мальчик знал, что даже с поездом, этой старой развалюхой, которая и ездила только до местного кладбища, могло случится все что угодно от песчаного шторма, который сметет железо с рельс, до диких животных, которые скрываются за камнями. Хоть в прошлый раз никто им так и не встретился, Серёжа чувствовал, что такую добычу как он ни одна живая тварь не упустит. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы и тихо прижался спиной к холодной стене в его комнате, слишком маленькой и неуютной, больше напоминающей каморку. Левин попытался утереть слезы и принялся успокаивать себя. 

"Если там живут люди, так там должно быть хоть чуть-чуть безопасно, настолько, чтобы я мог дойти до этого старика и вернуться, только для этого. А если там нихрена не безопасно, так я попробую стащить материнский револьвер, хоть влетит после этого по самые уши, но жив точно останусь, а остальное не важно."

А самым странным показалось Серёже то, что это предложила именно его мать, родная, которая вроде и не любила его так, как любят обычно родители своих детей, но относилась не слишком плохо, хоть и била иногда, но убить уж точно не пыталась. Видимо, когда-то этот момент должен был наступить, и теперь пути назад нет. Мальчик заерзал на месте, сосредоточено поглядывая на обшарпанную спинку кровати, к которой прислонилась лёгкая и слишком тонкая подушка, ее выхватили давным давно на рынке у какого-то старика. 

– Осталось придумать, как взять револьвер, – сказал он себе ровным тоном, чтобы снова не сорваться. – Главное, мне так будет спокойнее. Ещё можно нож с кухни взять, чтоб уж наверняка. 

И это были слова совершенно обычного мальчика двенадцати лет, которому разрешали выходить из дома только когда это было нужно кому-нибудь, кроме самого Серёжи. Ну или по обстоятельствам, как сложится. 

Он медленно, чтобы не начала кружиться голова, а в глазах снова не потемнело, поднялся и залез под одеяло, свернувшись в маленький ком. Подушка под его ладонями смеялась над мальчиком, как и его солдатики, стоявшие в углу. К утру все ужасно болело, а из открытого окна сыпалась пыль. Конечно же, никто его не открывал, но оно, видимо, само, как по волшебство распахнулось от ветра, как обычно здесь бывает, так что Серёжа даже не удивился, когда проснулся с песком в волосах, и к лицу тоже прилипли эти дурацкие песчинки. Он отряхнулся, оделся и решил, что дома уже никого нет, поэтому матери бояться не стоит и можно спокойно перемещаться. Насчёт этого Левин оказался прав, как он сам понял, когда вошёл в гостиную почти без одежды. Мальчик подумал, что стоит сразу же найти тайник с оружием, которое принадлежало его мёртвому отцу и живой матери, а тот мог находиться только в подобии кабинета, который был ещё меньше комнаты Сережи, а это значило очень много, потому что в четырёх стенах помещались лишь стол, кресло и несколько полок для канцелярии. В одном из ящиков стола Левин нашёл то, что искал, заряженный пятью патронами старенький револьвер со странной рукоятью. Вся странность заключалась в нескольких едва различимых символах и выцарапаной чем-то тонким и острым надписи: "Ведьмы боятся воды". Сергей не придал этому значения, а только нацепил оружие на самодельный пояс, который ему отдал ещё отец. "Может с ним ты хоть немного будешь выглядеть не как баба" – сказал тот, когда вручил кожаную штуковину, как сам её назвал, в тонкие руки сына. Как ни странно, кожаная штуковина легла идеально на бедра Сергея, а он в действительности решил нацепить пояс только сейчас, спустя пару лет, нисколько об этом не жалея. Нащупав на полке ещё и деньги, которые, в отличии от револьвера, ему оставили специально, мальчик выдвинулся в дорогу, чувствуя себя ковбоем из тех рассказов, на которые он иногда натыкался. 

На улице ему встретился Алексей, какой-то сильно побитый и удрученный чем-то. В ответ на красноречивый взгляд Замского, Сергей ответил что-то невразумительное про то, что если сегодня было собрание, то он не сможет прийти, и что ему нужно в пустошь. 

– Зачем тебе туда? Ладно бы если с кем-то, но одному? Ты же ребёнок совсем. 

– Нужно отдать деньги, которые моя мать задолжала гробовщику. Понимаю, что это опасно, но ничего не поделаешь. Раз мне сказали – придётся делать, – Серёжа немного потупил взгляд и снова стал осматривать свои ботинки. 

– Так зачем ты один пошёл? Давай я быстро Элли звякну, она тебя и проводит, так же лучше гораздо, – лениво он достал телефон и стал набирать номер. Когда на той стороне послышался звонкое "да", Алексей сильнее прижал телефон к уху. 

"У этих людей есть мобильники? Но откуда" – думал мальчик, завороженно глядя на интересный аппарат. 

– Слушай, можешь проводить до кладбища одного пацаненка новенького? Ему там надо от отца твоего что-то, – на последних словах Левин заинтересованно посмотрел на соседа, который, казалось, действительно беспокоился за него по какой-то причине, пока что совершенно не ясной. Но что было ещё важнее эта Элли действительно была дочерью того гробовщика. Теперь многое для Серёжи прояснилось, например, когда он впервые увидел эту девушку, её глаза показалась ему очень знакомыми.

Но теперь вся эта череда совпадений виделась ему очень странной и даже не верилось, что все это происходит в реальности. Когда Алексей закончил разговор и снова убрал технику в карман, его голос отчего-то смягчился и стал не таким тоскливым и натянутым, а как будто наполнился энергией. 

– Ну так?.. – спросил Серёжа, уставившись на Алешу и нервно кусая губы. 

– Иди к поезду, а она тебя как раз встретит. Так будет лучше, чем если бы ты пошёл один. Сейчас звери совсем обнаглели, даже на машины нападают, – Замский скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся. – Да что ты так тресешся? Нормально же все будет. 

– Нет, все в порядке, просто отца моего в пустоши загрызли. Ещё недавно совсем, – мальчик спрятал глаза и положил руки за спину, как будто пытаясь сделать себя ещё незаметнее. – Может из-за этого мне не по себе совсем 

Алексей доброжелательно нахмурился и похлопал Серёжу Левина по плечу. 

– Слушай, с тобой будет Элли, а она, черт возьми, охрененно стреляет, так что с ней ты не пропадешь.

Его слова немного, но обнадежили мальчика, ведь тот, несмотря на то, что теперь взял с собой оружие, причём неплохое, совсем не умел стрелять. Он не стал говорить про это, но мягко улыбнулся и поднял голову на соседа, который, видимо, не собирался просто так отпускать его на смерть. Но почему? Почему он решил помочь ему с его проблемой? Может, именно этот вопрос Алёша разглядел в тусклых серых глазах, поэтому ответил на него, поджимая губы:

– У тебя есть все, чтобы стать одним из нас. Ты нам нужен, парень. 

Неужели в Сережу кто-то верил и считал особенным? Эта мысль как бы сбила его с ног и подкосила колени, а сердце часто забилось. Одной минутой он проникся необъяснимым чувством к Алексею и хотел теперь его уважения, его похвалу и ещё кучу всего, что сделало бы в его душе ещё один такой мини-ураган. Левин понял, что его щеки уже вовсю пылали, но даже не захотел отвернуться, чтобы скрыть это. И все же Серёжа понимал, что он не отступит от своего, и даже эта минутная симпатия всего лишь временная эмоция, которая быстро пройдёт. Он уже все для себя решил. 

Алёша Замский глухо засмеялся и только подтолкнул мальчика вперёд, в ту сторону, где громко шипели поезда, и кремовая краска горела на солнце. Всё здесь было тягучим и жёлтым, так, что хотелось закрыть глаза и представить себе ярко-синий, как говорили слухи, неоновый центр Тарда, где есть и новенькие роботы, и чисто, и спокойно, и вообще нет опасностей почти. 

Тем временем Серёжа уже шёл по улице, теперь не боясь быть увиденным кем-то из знакомых, кроме, разве что, новой компании, где ему все ещё угрожали смертью. Хоть Алёша и был среди них, но такой тревоги он не вызывал. Парень казался совсем простым и даже заботливым, а таких людей Левин встречал впервые. И впервые ему хотелось, чтобы их отношения не испортились. 

Поезд стоял возле небольшой станции с деревянным навесом и не работающим автоматом с водой, полностью пустым. На месте бутылок были огромные прожженые дыры, а внутри копошились черви, которых положение дел явно устраивало. После недавнего дождя, казалось, только в таких укромных уголках можно было найти хоть каплю воды посреди пустоши, не считая запасов в самом Тарде. Сергей подозрительно осмотрелся и, когда не увидел даже машиниста, начал нервничать. Два вагона, которые тоже стояли на ржавых путях, были безлюдными и молчаливыми. Разве что шумели от ветра стальные бьющиеся туда-сюда указатели: "Вот сейчас вам направо, а теперь прямо, а нет, назад". Эта стрелка на крыше заброшенного мотеля заставила мальчика улыбнуться. А ещё он решил ждать. 

"Может, пришёл слишком рано? Во всяком случае часы, которые тут уже половину века висят, не идут. А если никого не видно, и поезд просто так оставили, наверное, кто-то должен подойти. Потому что кто вообще будет оставлять поезд в этом секторе? Какой дурак?" – подумал Серёжа, прежде чем сесть на скамейку и глупо уставиться на застывший циферблат. 

– Черт, как же жарко сегодня. 

– Ты что, первый день на земле, малыш? – где-то прямо за спиной послышался женский голос, от которого Сережа Левин испуганно вздрогнул и быстро обернулся. 

– Кто ты? – он попытался лучше осмотреть возникшую впереди тень, но солнце слишком больно било по глазам. 

– Элли. Элли Линчвуд, – она вдруг хитро улыбнулась и поправила свою старую на вид шляпу. – Я здесь с очень важной миссией! Ты тот человек, которого я должна спасти от чудовищ? 

Одним быстрым, почти незаметным движением она выхватила револьвер и играюче покрутила его в руке, своими грубыми длинными пальцами нежно дотрагиваясь до рукояти из дерева. Теперь Левин узнал её. Это была та девушка, которая тогда опоздала на собрание, и именно её собирался отчитывать Белкин. Первое, что подумал про Элли Левин, она выглядела опасно и внушительно, как будто бы прямо сейчас бросит все, крутанет барабан и выстрелит в самую голову Серёжи. 

– Вижу, что боишься меня. Не бойся, Алёша знает, к кому нужно обращаться за помощью, и уверяю тебя, он не ошибается с этим. Никогда. – она воскликнула, слишком серьёзно и немного пугающе. В ответ мальчик только поджал губы и попытался спрятать глаза. 

– Но как мы поедем? Машиниста же нет. 

– Тогда нам ничего больше не остаётся, кроме как угнать поезд. 

– Что? – от удивления Левин подскочил с места. 

– Мы угоним этот чёртов поезд! Что не понятно?

– Хорошо, – тихо промямлил он. – Как скажешь.

Мальчик смиренно забрался в кабину, пока Линчвуд разбиралась с управлением. Она тормошила бесконечные рычаги и кнопки, после чего радостно сказала:

– Повезло тебе, что он на каком-то странном топливе или на электричества, не понятно, хоть и старый, видимо, его все же улучшили ребята из центра. 

– Что это значит? 

– Что новый нормальный поезд им пригонять не захотелось, поэтому они просто поставили парочку деталей из своих детищ, – она мрачно вздохнула, поправляя шляпу. – Всё как обычно. 

Они уселись удобнее, насколько это было возможно, и когда Элли потянула за один из рычагов, махина сдвинулась. Послышался скрипучий гудок откуда-то из груди поезда, а потом как будто кто-то подтолкнул его. Колёса стали крутиться быстрее, разгоняться, очищаясь от пыли. Серёжа выглянул в окно и увидел там, как огромное больное солнце с желтизной на лице смотрит на них своими впадинами-глазами и говорит с пустыней, как мать разговаривает с ребёнком, немного строго и немного нежно, и с улыбкой. И даже мальчик почувствовал себя пустошью в плену у солнца, его глаза совсем раскраснелись и стали слезиться. 

– Эй, ты плачешь что ли? – пока поезд ехал по путям, Элли тоже смотрела по сторонам, но почему-то именно в этот момент она решила повернуть голову в сторону Серёжи, размазывающего слезы по подбородку.

– Нет, это все солнце, – он тихо всхлипнул, поднимая голову. – Я не думал, что оно будет таким ярким. 

А он и правда не всегда смотрел туда, на небо. Зачастую мальчика интересовали только его ботинки и обсыпанная лимонная дорога, ещё чаще – собственные мысли, но никак не зависший над головой огромный шар, а теперь все было таким реальным и таким чужим, и таким знакомым в одно и тоже время. Левин почувствовал, как в его крохотных ладонях останавливаются медленные выжигающие лучи, которые убили всю траву и всех обычных животных, оставив на их месте этих странных тварей. 

По дороге их было полно. 

У жителей пустоши были шипы по всему телу, эта первая особенность лучше всего запомнилась Сереже Левину. Эти конусообразные штуки были на огромных лапах, на тощей спине и на вытянутой голове, а кто-то, как показалось мальчику, выпускал их изо рта. Кроме хищников бегали маленькие зверьки, похожие то ли на зайцев, то ли на сусликов, а может и на шиншилл, насчёт этого он так и не определился. 

Поезд ехал всего четверть часа. 

– Почему этих тварей так много сегодня? Когда мы отца хоронили, не увидели ни одной, а шли мы пешком, – спросил Левин, глядя на Элли с нескрываемым восхищением во взгляде. Она, черт возьми, подкупала его даже больше, чем тот же Замский своей уверенностью и непоколебимостью. – Это так странно. 

Элли улыбнулась ему, проводя рукой по волосам и вытирая со лба капли пота. 

– Говорят, они боятся оружия. Может, даже чувствуют, что на поясе-то имеется, и поэтому не идут, но каждый раз почему-то, когда на поезде едешь, видишь их целыми стаями, глупыми, таскающимися с одним единственным трупом какой-нибудь мелкой зверюшки, и удивляешься, почему же не видел их не разу, когда шёл домой, – она как бы напоказ снова крутанула в руке свой интересный на вид револьвер и закинула ногу на ногу. – Ты ведь тоже взял с собой что-то? 

– Что-то? 

– Пушку. Конечно же я имею в виду пушку. 

Поезд гудел и трясся, но сквозь шум она успела, заметить, как дрогнул его голос, и Серёжа тоже это услышал, тут же смутившись. Он, наверное, выглядел перед ней совсем глупо, как сам же и решил. Взъерошенный, как побывавший в луже птенец, весь красный от жары и смущения, которое тоже отчего-то затронуло его щеки, Серёжа, если бы лучше разбирался в своих ощущениях, мог бы подумать, что влюбился, но, как можно было догадаться, в этом он совсем не смыслил, поэтому только думал, как ему нравится это её движение бровями или сильные руки, очень правильно изгибающиеся и, наверное, быстро стреляющие в своих врагов, за считанные секунды наводящиеся на цель. Представив в своей голове, как это происходило бы, мальчик глупо заулыбался. 

"Да, с ней я точно не пропаду, верно сказал Алёша", – подумал он, подперев голову рукой. 

– Хэй, ты меня слышишь? Так взял или нет? – громкий голос Линчвуд тут же за шиворот вытащил его из собственных мыслей и заставил широко распахнуть глаза. 

На секунду замявшись, он все же выпустил слова из рта:

– Да, конечно взял, как же без этого, – смутившись, он заерзал на месте, а потом снова посмотрел на девушку, разглядывая её профиль, растрепанные волосы, прядями спадающие на лоб, и нос, вроде бы обычный, для него был очень уж красивым и как раз-таки совсем не обычным, а каждая деталь в нем являла собой одну из множества прекрасных деталей. – Он был где-то здесь. 

И он достал материнский револьвер с пояса, выжидая реакцию Элли на её розовом лице. Та взяла его в ладонь и быстро прошлась глазами, пальцами осматривая глубокие царапины и неаккуратную гравировку. Она прочитала, задумчиво, потирая подбородок:

– Ведьмы боятся воды. 

– Знаешь, что это значит? 

– Не совсем, – она зачем-то зажмурилась, потирая виски, как бы пытаясь вспомнить что-то, но уже спустя пару секунд расслабленно выдохнула. – Я слышала что-то такое в детстве, но не помню, от кого именно. Извини. И что значит тоже не помню, хотя фраза действительно очень странная, как будто зашифровано что-то.

– Думаю, ты права. Ведь никаких ведьм не существует, а то, чтобы кто-то боялся какой-то там воды, просто невозможно. 

– Да, верно. 

Вид за окном ничуть не изменился. Всё те же редкие кустарники и обожженая, примятая к земле трава, съеденная солнцем, которое немного, но поумерило свой пыл. Элли все так же расслабленно сидела на своём месте, а Серёжа Левин старался отвлечься от своего нового божества, считая скалы. 

– Почему мы так долго едем? – спросил мальчик, не отрываясь от счета. Шла уже двенадцатая скала на их пути. 

– Рельсы идут не прямо, они как бы обходят некоторые участки, поэтому часто пешком доходят даже быстрее. Хоть это и не всегда безопасно. 

– Почему тогда мы не пошли пешком? – Левин как будто бы забыл, чего он боялся, словно все произошедшее за это утро уже успело затуманить некоторые вещи в его голове. – Если это быстрее? 

– Я подумала, что тебе будет приятнее поездка, нежели идти так по сланцу и жаре через стаи хищных тварей, – она лениво посмотрела куда-то вперёд, рассматривая небольшие дома среди пустоши. – Кстати, ты же слышал о птицеголовых? Говорят, они так же опасны, как и звери, живут тут, не боятся ничего, маски странные на головах носят. 

– Птицеголовые? Меня ими даже мать не пугала. Может потому что это все чушь или же все настолько плохо? Не знаю, – он тоже обвел взглядом деревянные постройки, но ничего такого в них не увидел, только подумал, что это, наверное, совсем сумасшествие, оставаться жить посреди пустоши. А потом вспомнил, что кладбище тоже примерно в километре от Тарда, и слова сами свалились с языка. 

– Так почему твой отец решил так далеко жить? 

– Я пыталась спрашивать, но сам знаешь, что люди у нас не особо разговорчивые, а мой отец так тем более, – Элли Линчвуд забрала из воздуха ещё немного кислорода одним огромным вздохом и сжала в ладони собственный и без того рваный рукав. – Может, это действительно что-то личное. 

За половину часа Левин стал практически обожать Элли, он никак не мог понять, почему и зачем, но его сердце слишком сильно колотилось, и больше всего он подозревал в этом жару, чем что-то внутри себя, а тем временем день становился ещё теплее. Железо поезда тоже накалялось, и, хоть они уже почти прибыли на место, все больше казалось, что прямо сейчас махина остановится, издав последний предсмертный хлюп из ржавой трубы, и оставит их здесь. Но все же страхи Серёжи не оправдались, и поезд проехал прямо до станции, от которой ещё сотню метров нужно было идти пешком. 

Элли быстро выпрыгнула из кабины машиниста, поднимая с земли облако пыли, которая тут же осела на её сапогах. Серёжа Левин последовал за ней, укрываясь от солнца за одолженной у Линчвуд шляпы. 

– А ты умеешь стрелять, Серёж? – когда она обратилась к нему по имени, тот резко напрягся и удивлённо обернулся на звук, пытаясь понять, не послышалось ли ему. – А то ведь, если нападут кучей, я не успею всех перестрелять. Ну и тебя зацепить могут, а это уже на моей совести будет. 

– Нет, не умею, – от смущения Левин опустил глаза и пальцами дотронулся до запястья. 

– Ну ничего, как дойдём до дома моего, научу. Я, знаешь ли, все детство стрелять училась, причём сама. Нашла где-то, уже и не помню где именно, старенький револьвер, совсем ржавый, и то по банкам палила, то по зверям. А если какой крупный попадался, так бежать сразу надо было, иначе... – Элли красноречиво провела пальцем по горлу и откинула назад голову, закатывая карие глаза к самому солнцу, пока мальчик завороженно смотрел на неё, оставляя в голове каждое слово. 

– Ого. 

Под сапогами хрустела земля, мелкие камни отлетали в стороны от небольшого каблука и задевали носок. Где-то в небе, прозрачном и жёлто-зелёном, скрипели огромные шипастые птицы своим длинным страшным клювом, про который Сереже рассказывал ещё отец. Им они могли запросто схватить человека, поднять в воздух и унести далеко-далеко, куда-то за скалы, вдоль выступов. Их широкие крылья в два счета разрезали воздух, а острые когти разрывали плоть. От мысли о том, что одна такая тварь может показаться на горизонте, Серёжа Левин дёрнулся и стал чаще смотреть на небо. 

– Нам совсем чуть-чуть пройти осталось, так что давай соберись, и мы ускоримся. А то мне и самой уже не по себе, – Элли ткнула его чем-то в спину и поровнялась, чтобы держать темп. Если кто и подойдёт со спины, она подумала, что услышит. 

Левин стал быстрее шевелить ногами, даже несмотря на то, что раз в полминуты он обычно запинался, или одна из его ступней тонула в песке. Заметив это, Элли Линчвуд улыбнулась, и тогда мальчик стал держаться ещё увереннее, словно изгиб розовых губ придал ему немного сил и запустил внутри паровой двигатель. 

Он снова обернулся, как бы прислушиваясь к ветру. Зажмурил глаза, затем распахнул с новой силой, отряхнул с ресниц песок. 

Где-то там стоял домик и камни, утонувшие в земле, кричали вороны. 

А потом перед ним возникли два чудовища на четырёх лапах и с зубами, торчащими из нижней челюсти. Эти страшные клыки изгибались под разными углами и как будто смотрели в разные стороны. Единственный клок шерсти у животного торчал у самого загривка, остальное было серой кожей, обтягивающей кости. 

Эта тварь чем-то напоминала собаку, и рычало оно тоже по-собачьи.

– Черт, черт, черт, – первое, что услышал Серёжа, было торопливое ругательство Элли под ухом и звук выстрела, который не нашёл свою цель. – Быстро вставай за мной! 

Её руки тряслись, пока всаживали в барабан шестёрку. 

Она прицелилась, выстрелила и попала, пока ещё несколько гончих неспешно гнули лапы, подбираясь ближе и готовясь к прыжку на цель. Не было ясно, на кого именно собиралась прыгать та тварь, но и без этого факта Сергей чувствовал, как все в нем, все сосуды и органы, спустились куда-то вниз. Он уже минуту не дышал, а паника в нем стала самым сильным чувством на данный момент. На одно единственное мгновение ему даже подумалось, что бросить Элли и бежать – не такая уж и плохая идея, ведь если он сделает это, он непременно успеет добраться до её отца и позвать на помощь. "Так что в этом тогда плохого?" – спросил он себя. 

В сомнениях Серёжа Левин попятился назад, пока Элли отстреливалась, выпуская одну пулю за другой и тяжело дыша. Головой и мыслями мальчик уже сорвался с места и был на полпути к спасению, но ноги его как будто приросли к земле и не собирались двигаться. 

"Ну же, ну же, надо спасаться, здесь уже ничего не поможет, их слишком много"– упрашивал он себя, медленно вытягивая с тугого пояса кусок железа и готовясь выстрелить в девушку. Вдруг Элли обернулась, и от её вида рука опустилась почти сразу же. Она сказала:

– Давай сюда пушку, –слишком серьёзная, она выглядела устрашающе. Может, Линчвуд все поняла, подумал Серёжа, бросая ей в ладонь свой последний шанс на спасение и надеясь, что еще успеет что-нибудь сделать, прежде чем его съедят. 

Взяв револьверы в обе руки, Элли сосредоточенно задержала дыхание, направляя их на гончих. Казалось, эти два выстрела прогремели на всю пустошь. Затем два мертвых тела плюхнулись на землю, и это был не Серёжа и не Элли Линчвуд, а две твари с кипящей пеной у рта и одной огромной раной в боку. Девушка хрипло усмехнулась и с загоревшимися глазами сделала шаг вперёд. Её руки уже не дрожали, а на щеках не было точечных слез. Сергей же только наблюдал за ней, застывший от страха, неуверенности и стремления выжить, пока его судьбу вершил кто-то другой. Пока он от волнения прижимал к груди чужую шляпу, Элли расправилась ещё с пятью тварями, насколько Левин мог быть уверен, ведь он хоть и считал, но то, с какой скоростью перед глазами проносились события, заставило его остолбенеть. Серёжа наблюдал, как единственная оставшаяся тварь прыгнула на Элли, прежде чем та успела выстрелить, и крепко вцепилась ей в предплечье. Линчвуд закричала, и Серёжа тоже что-то воскликнул, так, что сам не заметил. Он подался вперед, глазами проходясь по ране, когда снова прозвучал выстрел и на этот раз точно последний. 

Когда Левин поднял глаза, он увидел Элли, прижимающую к предплечью кусок ткани. Она протянула ему его револьвер с пустым барабаном. 

– И так каждый раз? – он взял в ладонь рукоять оружия и крепко сжал, чувствуя на пальцах оставшиеся там капли пота. – Каждый раз, когда ты возвращаешься домой, происходит подобное? Зачем тогда вообще возвращаться, если это так опасно? 

Элли Линчвуд криво улыбнулась из последних сил, пока по её коже скользила кровь, а кусок рукава уже почти полностью пропитался. Изо рта выбралось единственное слово:

– Почти. 

Для неё это было в первый раз. 

Они медленно зашагали к хижине, которая была на горизонте всего лишь жирной точкой. Девушка обессиленно покачивалась из стороны в сторону, поэтому Левину пришлось помочь ей, иначе он боялся, что та просто упадет на землю и умрёт. Хоть ещё пять минут назад он всерьёз думал, что сделать это самому, убить её, было бы хорошей идеей, ведь собственная жизнь всегда важнее, но теперь, когда ему пришлось собственноручно оценить расстояние до кладбища, оно показалось ему огромным, и Серёжа понял, что просто не успел бы добежать, пока гончие поедали бы мёртвое тело. 

"А если бы они и вовсе не стали бы её есть и сразу же погнались бы за мной? Все же правильно я сделал, что не решился спустить курок", – решил он, глядя на то, как Элли становится все бледнее с каждой минутой. Ещё немного, и цвет её кожи точно станет напоминать белое полотно. 

Спустя пять минут ходьбы они оказались на месте. Их встретил деревянный забор с ниткой проволоки на зубьях и гнилые резцы торчащих из земли камней. Левин обернулся, осматривая Линчвуд, а уже спустя секунду понял, что надо бы скорее найти помощь, иначе все может закончится плачевно. 

– Где твой отец? – воскликнул он, обращаясь к девушке. 

– Должен быть где-то здесь, но если нам так сильно повезло... – она задумалась сквозь боль, убирая липкие пальцы с плеча,– Он мог пойти в пустошь, чтоб поохотиться на гончих, это вполне в его духе. 

Затем Элли добавила:

– Главное помоги мне дойти до дома, а дальше я и сама справлюсь. 

Серёжа Левин боязливо сглотнул. Он довёл её до скрипучего крыльца, постоянно глядя по сторонам в надежде на свежий глоток воздуха. Ему совсем не нравилось то, что Элли, скорее всего, знала, что он собирался сделать, и что сделать так и не сумел, и сам факт знания за считанные секунды доводил его до состояния ужаса, его красное лицо и красные уши знали это и кричали всем: солнцу, песку, Элли Линчвуд. Бархатные щеки его полыхали, а каштановые волосы на солнце горели рыжим, и выглядел он теперь как самый настоящий предатель, но в душе Серёжа не стыдился своих мыслей, а, напротив, считал, что так нужно, и что эти мысли были достойными и правильными, как и сорок пятый калибр, глядевший в спину Элли. 

– Чего ты там застрял? – девушка нервно ударила здоровым плечом не поддающуюся дверь, но с той, естественно, ничего не произошло, а Элли осталась стоять на месте и болезненно кусать губы, чтобы приглушить другую боль. – Иди сюда и вставь этот блядский ключ к скважину. 

Теперь её хриплый, кисло-сладкий голос звучал пугающе. Ещё час назад она говорила с ним с каким-то снисхождением в тоне, но теперь это был приказ, который тоже понравился Левину, хоть и заставил его нервничать ещё больше. 

"Она точно знает", – думал он, поворачивая сталь в замке и надеясь, что ему не придётся становиться к ней спиной. 

– Отлично, – сказала Элли, когда они зашли внутрь. – А теперь притащи с кухни спирт и бинты. 

Серёжа Левин кивнул и, усадив девушку на разбитое со всех сторон рваное кресло, решил осмотреться. То место, где он сейчас стоял, насквозь пропахло песком и табаком, и не понятно, чем больше. Всего здесь было три маленькие комнаты с единственным окном, откуда потихоньку выныривал свет. Серёжа удивился тому, насколько низким был потолок, а потом посмотрел вниз и заметил маленькое существо, спавшее под столом кухни. Это был щенок гончей, совсем крохотный, он тихо сопел. Несмотря на то, что опасности с виду не было, Левин осторожно попятился назад, глотая воздух. 

– Что это? – он попытался закричать, но вместо этого только приглушенно зашипел. 

– А, это? –Элли не знала, о чем идёт речь, но все же сумела догадаться. – Не обращай на него внимания, просто принеси уже чёртовы бинты, иначе сам будешь объяснять моему отцу, почему мёртвое тело его дочери запачкало кресло. 

Стараясь, не смотреть в угол и не издавать громких звуков, Серёжа открыл несколько шкафчиков. Он почти что не дышал и с осторожностью наступал на половицы, опасаясь, что одна из них может слишком громко скрипнуть. На полке он обнаружил кроме свертка с медикаментами небольшой пузырёк с антисептиком, которого осталось совсем мало. Левин просто решил надеяться, что того хватит, сгребая все подряд в одну кучу и заворачивая в футболку. В соседней комнате тихо шумела вода. Когда он с очередным ощущением приближающейся опасности вернулся к Элли, та уже закончила промывать предплечье и сидела, закинув одну ногу на другую, а выражение её лица показалось мальчику страшным, насколько поджатые губы и яркие глаза, расширенные от явно не лучших ощущений, вообще могут пугать. Снаружи в дверь раз за разом глухо хлопал сильный ветер. 

– Ну так ЧТО это было там? – обратился Серёжа к Линчвуд, передавая той все необходимое и наблюдая, как она, шипя и обнажая жёлтые зубы с застрявшей там едой, опускает ткань в прозрачный раствор, а потом аккуратно обрабатывает края ранения. 

– Это был Арсений.

– Кто?

– Арсений. Я подобрала его возле дороги и решила оставить. Почему ты так на меня смотришь? 

– Да ничего, просто это как-то странно, наверное, держать при себе гончую, – он прикусил нижнюю губу и сложил руки за спину. – Ну, это, конечно, меня не касается совсем, но, знаешь ли, это ведь очень опасно. 

– Это с каких пор полумесячный щенок стал опасен? Может для тебя это и страшный зверь, но я считаю его совсем безобидным, так что ты прав, тебе в это дело лучше даже не лезть, – Элли стала совсем нервной, как заметил Левин. Она постоянно что-то сжимала в руках, либо барабанила пальцами по колену, что наводило на мысль совсем очевидную – ситуация была действительно серьёзной. 

Вдруг Серёжа Левин заметил, что на нем до сих пор была шляпа Элли, он снял её с себя, последний раз вдыхая запах пороха и песка, и положил на грязный столик. Как ни в чем не бывало он спросил, наслаждаясь выражением лица Линчвуд с какой-то странной весёлой эмоцией:

– Ты знаешь, как быстро бегают гончие? 

– На то они и гончие ведь, что бегают со скоростью? Назывались бы они как-то по-другому, так и не бегали бы, – она крепко задумалась, подпирая подбородок. – Но тебя бы точно догнали. 

Элли улыбнулась. 

Внутри Серёжи что-то ухнуло, он с трудом смог сдвинуться с места. Сережа Левин напрягся всем телом, прежде чем сказать хоть что-то. Пока мальчик развязывал собственный язык, его глаза беспорядочно бегали.

\- Да, догнали бы, - Левин заметил, как его ладони с каждой секундой становились все более мокрыми от пота. – Было бы странным, если бы не догнали. Я ведь не похож ни на Алешу, ни на кого-нибудь другого из твоей компании. Да и мне всего двенадцать, куда уж там.

Следующим мгновением Сережа поднял глаза, и то, с какой настороженностью теперь смотрела на него Элли, говорило само за себя. Ему конец. Возможно, она раскроет карты не сегодня и не завтра, но когда-нибудь – точно. Эта мысль заставила его нервно покачнуться, а дальше он просто смотрел на бледное лицо своими бесцветными серыми глазами, изучая каждую царапинку или порез, как тот, что был на левой щеке. Он смотрел на человека, пока что живого, и видел в нем своего убийцу, но, как ни странно, предпринимать ничего не собирался.

«Если она до сих пор оставила меня в живых, это что-нибудь да значит, не может не значить. Какой нормальный человек будет прощать предательство? Мой отец не прощал предательств, моя мать не прощала предательств. А я пока что ведь предавал только. Может, использовать меня для чего-то хочет? Неужели для общества этого их? Не могу же я быть так важен, чтобы собой рисковать» - думал он, садясь на продавленное кресло рядом с Элли.

\- Да, тебе только двенадцать, но думаешь, я на много тебя старше? Мне вот всего семнадцать, но при нашей с тобой разнице, которая и вовсе не велика, моя жизнь стоит гораздо дороже твоей, - она неодобрительно скрестила груди руки. – Если ты думаешь прямо сейчас, как убить меня, чтобы не узнал никто, так у тебя не получится. Револьвер твой разряжен, а у меня ни то что силы еще остались, так и патроны тоже.

Элли Линчвуд хитро улыбнулась, как бы показывая свое превосходство.

\- Да не об этом я думал. Почему бы тебе меня не убить? – Сережа остался сидеть в том же положении, что и минуту назад, опустив голову и слушая резкие завывания ветра, который все еще гонял оранжевый песок. – Так ведь проще гораздо. По крайней мере тебе – точно.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не такой человек? Я, конечно, привыкла защищать себя от всего подряд, но чтобы ради этого убивать людей?

\- Убивать предателей.

\- Мне все равно. А теперь поднимайся, потому что я еще обещала научить тебя стрелять, - как ни в чем не бывало, она вскочила с места и снова нацепила на пояс свою пыльную кобуру, вкладывая туда револьвер. 

Элли не увидела, как от удивления глаза мальчика стали похожими на парочку дисков, а ладони мелко задрожали. Следом за Линчвуд под тот же впечатленный взгляд Сережи из дома выбежал этот чертов щенок, как думал про него Левин. И только спустя минут пять он сам смог подняться с места, до сих пор пребывая в состоянии непонятном и странном даже для него. Колени как будто вросли в кресло и спутались между собой. 

Он догнал её на заднем дворе. Элли стояла прямо напротив ряда тыквенный пугал, которые на толстых столбах одним концом были погружены в землю. Головы их были не совсем из тыкв, как понял Серёжа, подходя ближе и лучше всматриваясь в странные мишени, а больше напоминали набитый чем-то мешок с вырезанными глазами и ртом. Рядом бегала собака, громко лая на воронов, которые тоже летали неподалёку, то садясь на карниз крыши, наблюдая своими глазами-пуговицами за тем, как Элли Линчвуд кладёт в барабан ровно шестёрку и громко крутит, то опускаясь прямо на забор. С каждым резким звуком из револьвера голова какого-нибудь ворона как бы удивлённо поворачивалась, и из длинного клюва слышалось отчётливое ворчание. 

– Иди сюда, – она окрикнула его, не оборачиваясь. – Держи мой револьвер, а мне давай свой. Посмотрим, что он может. 

– По крайней мере тогда он смотрелся очень даже хорошо, – не слишком громко сказал Левин, облизывая губы и делая все, что ему скажет Элли. Конечно же он имел в виду тот самый момент в пустоши, который теперь хотел бы скорее забыть, чем гордиться им. А ещё пару минут назад он гордился, искренне гордился. 

– Не сомневаюсь. 

Молча Линчвуд откинула уже другой барабан и вложила туда только один патрон. За считанное мгновение она прижала пальцем курок, затем спусковой крючок и выстрелила. От грохота все вороны взмыли в воздух, звуки ветра под их крыльями звучали ещё минут пять, после чего стихли. Недалеко отсюда росло одно большое сухое дерево, чьи корни глубоко впились в оранжевую землю, и теперь все чёрные пятна сидели на этих длинных скрюченных ветках, ещё внимательнее вглядываясь в фигуры двух стрелков. Может, эти птицы размышляли о вкусных глазах или селезенке, а может восхищались чем-то непонятным. Хотел бы Серёжа знать. Вместо этих ненужных мыслей он прижал влажные пальцы к рукояти, пытаясь уместить большие так, чтобы они не мешали стрелять. Не получалось. 

– А теперь смотри сюда, – она зацепила его взгляд на своих руках, показывая, как их нужно размещать, складывая все таким образом, чтобы один большой палец чуть прижимал другой. – Сделай то же, что и я. 

Он повторил. 

– Вот так? 

– Да. Правильно. 

Серёжа попытался заставить свои ладони не дрожать, и это у него даже почти получилось. Если они не перестанут, все будет бесполезно, потому что тогда он просто не попадёт.

Заметив его попытки, Элли сказала:

– Просто расслабься и стреляй. Прицелься вон в то пугало. Сосредоточся. 

И, стараясь лучше направить пулю в цель, он выстрелил. 

От шума Сережа дрогнул и закрыл глаза. Револьвер в его руках устало дымился и дергался вниз-вверх до того момента, пока Левин не решился наконец поднять голову и посмотреть на Элли Линчвуд, которая уже двинулась вперед, чтобы оценить попадание. А оно было. Сережа, казалось, в этом не сомневался. Лицо Элли это только подтвердило. Она улыбнулась сквозь спадающую на лицо шляпу и издалека показала большой палец, смотрящий в небо.

\- Прямо в цель, ковбой.

К Сереже, радостно высовывая клыки, подбежал щенок гончей и плюхнулся рядом. Он смотрел на Левина из-под крупных ушей, которые точно заслоняли обзор, распахивал слюнявую пасть и громко зевал.

\- Вот же мерзкая тварь. Кыш отсюда, - обратился он к собаке шепотом, а потом повторил то же самое, но громче. Но, конечно же, ничего не произошло. 

\- Да хватит тебе так на него реагировать, обычная собака, разве что вид немного не тот, что у этих животных в прошлом, то есть шерсти меньше и всякое такое, но в остальном – совсем ничего страшного тут нет, - Элли уселась на одно колено рядом с гончей, рукой поглаживая шипастую шею и область за ухом. – Видишь? Совсем не ужасный. 

– Возможно. Но так и укусит – не заметишь. 

– Не укусит. 

Серёжа не понимал, откуда у неё была такая уверенность насчёт дикого, даже одичавшего животного, и не понимал, почему она думала, что и он сам теперь безобиден, разве что это можно было списать на глупость. Но была ли она глупа? Нет. Даже наоборот. И он спросил:

– Почему ты решила, что и я не укушу? Что не предам тебя снова? 

– Слушай, ты меня, если честно, совсем достал с этим. Хочешь знать? – Элли выпрямилась, скрести на груди руки и вдруг стала совсем серьёзной. Её тень превратилась в одного огромного монстра рядом с маленьким Сережей Левиным. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты был живой, здоровый и так далее, а моя жизнь особо роли не играет. Я знаю, что ты можешь попробывать меня пристрелить, вот только меня об этом никто не предупредил. Сказали, ты теперь с нами, и что тебе нужна тренировка. Все. У меня есть, черт возьми задание, и если ты хочешь жить – давай просто работать вместе. 

У себя в голове Левин только усмехнулся этим словам. Совсем дураки. 

Серёжа задумался, его пальцы легли на подбородок и плавно почесали его. 

– Так ты мой учитель? 

– Да, что-то вроде того. 

– И кто сказал тебе меня защищать? – снова спросил Левин.

– Белкин с Замским, кто же ещё. Мало им людей, видите ли. Теперь мне тебя и стрелять учить, и шпионить, все как полагается. 

Она осмотрела револьвер Серёжи, пальцами проводя по рукояти из дерева и прошептала себе под нос:

– Неужели старина Смити Вессон? 

И усмехнулась, меняясь с мальчиком оружием, приглаживая свои волосы цвета ржавого железа и кирпича. 

Он передал ей револьвер и посмотрел куда-то за скалы, где чёрная фигура пробиралась через заросли камня. Элли воскликнула:

– А вот и отец! Не пришлось и долго ждать даже. 

Мальчик наблюдал, как она, держа в руках свою шляпу, бросилась на шею человеку в чёрном и обняла того, как будто не видела его очень давно. 

– Я смотрю, у нас сегодня гости, – он осмотрел мальчика с ног до головы. – Здравствуй, похоже ты тут, чтобы отдать долг матери? 

– Да. 

– Отлично, а то я уже начал беспокоится. А это, знаешь ли, не редкость, когда людей тут хоронят, хотя надо бы сжигать давно, а насчёт денег ни слуху ни духу. 

Мужчина повесил плащ и шляпу на петлю у двери и прошёл вперёд. Перед ним Серёжа отсчитал нужное количество купюр и положил их на стол. Коротко кивнул.

Для него гробовщик был человеком странным, но с такой же уверенностью он мог бы назвать его достаточно приятным, несмотря на внешний вид. В прочем, отношение к нему складывалось уже потом, а сейчас Левин не знал, куда деть руки и никак не мог понять, можно ли ему сесть на кресло или уже надо уходить. Но, заметив его сомнения, разговор решила начать Элли. 

– Пап, мне нужно будет проводить его до сектора, и я там останусь ещё на неделю. 

– Во-первых, никуда вы теперь, почти ночью, уже не пойдёте, – в весёлом голосе прозвучали строгие нотки. Гробовщик посмотрел на дочь, а потом перевёл взгляд на Сережу и снова назад. – Во-вторых, я уже говорил, что здесь тебе опасно и, если ты хочешь, ты можешь оставаться со своей подругой в городе.

Элли кивнула, а Серёжа Левин не стал расспрашивать, что тот имел в виду. Он стоял, застывший от мыслей в голове, и как будто не обращал ни на что внимание. 

– Парень, а ты чего там стоишь? Иди сюда, – мужчина потянул его к себе за рукав, грубо, но доброжелательно, оставляя Серёжу возле дочери. – Расскажи, как ты. Я слышал, мать тебе совсем жить не даёт. 

– Да нет же, жить-то она мне даёт, но лучше на глаза ей не попадаться, когда та не в настроении. У них отцом это было общим. 

– А то я смотрю, странно, что она тебя сюда отправила. Ты же хилый совсем. 

Серёжа кивнул, смущённо глядя в пол.

– Слушай, давай ты не будешь его донимать. Главное сейчас сразу найти ему спальное место, а поговорить и за ужином можно, – слова Элли были спасительными, но облегчения мальчик не почувствовал. Ему придётся спать непонятно в каких условиях, да ещё и ужинать с этими людьми, очень странными и необъяснимо пугающими. 

– Насчёт кровати для него я и не подумал. Но, вы с ним вместе что-нибудь да решите. В любом случае, на ночь глядя идти поздно. 

– Надеюсь на это. 

Затем они вышли на улицу. Солнце уже медленно опускалось вниз, уходя из поля зрения и зарываясь в песок. Из земли ровными пробоинами торчали острые скалы, а их малиновые тени становились все уже, как и тени двух людей у старой хижины гробовщика. Элли с трудом соскребла с языка немного слов:

– Будешь спать в моей кровати, а я, так уж и быть, устроюсь на полу. Думаю, ты не привык ко всему этому, а мне уже нормально. 

Они одинаково сосредоточенно смотрели на пепельную россыпь могил, уткнувшихся в оранжевые камни и сухие трещины. И Элли, и Серёжа не знали, что будет потом, и кому в конце концов будут снится ночные кошмары. Бурдюк с водой на поясе мальчика был лёгок и пуст, и на самом деле никакой воды там уже не было, а во рту теперь тоже было сухо. Язык неприятно покалывал.

Следом за ними вышел гробовщик, громко прикрывая за собой дверь. Он воскликнул, одновременно с этим кидая на землю пачку откуда-то взявшихся приличных по размеру пален:

– Извини, дорогая, но сегодняшний ужин у нас на свежем воздухе, – стальная нога шумела, пока мужчина спускался по ступеням вниз. 

– Мясо гончих? Или в этот раз что-то разнообразнее? 

– Я обменял у одного из птицеголовых порох на хороший такой кусок говядины, и мне кажется, что повода лучше, чтобы пожарить его, не найдётся в ближайший год, – он опустился на землю и принялся разводить костёр недалеко от хижины, но так, чтобы не рисковать возгоранием. 

– Так вы ходите к птицеголовым? – Серёжа неожиданно для себя решил открыть рот и не заметил, как слова сами посыпались оттуда. От любопытства он скрестил руки на груди и раз в пару минут дотрагивался до подбородка. – Разве они не опасны? 

– Не знаю, что вам там в Тарде говорят, но это самые простые фермеры, а не убийцы и головорезы. Разве что таких я пока что не встречал, а это уже о многом говорит. 

Элли тем временем опустилась на землю возле медленно разгорающегося огня и смотрела, как тени подпрыгивали на месте, а потом возвращались назад. 

– И как они живут, эти люди? – Серёжа Левин никак не унимался. Он хотел знать. 

– Да как и все прочие, держат разве что при себе животину всякую, как придётся. У того парня, у которого я был сегодня, даже курицы были. Ну хотя бы похожи на куриц, так сразу и не скажешь, что мутировали. По виду обычные птицы, – пока говорил, гробовщик откуда-то достал палку и стал тыкать ей в костёр, переворачивая сухое дерево и угли. 

– Понятно, – отчасти, эта информация его удовлетворила, да и вообще она была очень полезной, но все равно чувство, что что-то было не так, накрепко засело в нем и никак не хотело покидать.

Больше никто не говорил. 

Когда дерево сгорело, оставив после себя маленькие красные угольки, несколько штыков было втиснуто в трещины на земле. Затем на них повесили чёрный котелок с тёплой водой и куском мяса. Если судить по запаху (а пахло оно просто отменно) говядина была свежей, а такого Серёжа в своей жизни ещё не пробовал. Сухие пайки со вкусом – да. И хоть они неплохо имитировали его, но все равно это было совсем по-другому. Не было того сладкого аромата и сочной мякоти, как заметил Левин, откусывая как можно больший кусок, после чего запивая его жирным бульоном, где плавали ещё и какие-то овощи. 

– Я ничего вкуснее не ел. 

– Не сомневаюсь. 

Когда все закончили с едой, тёмное марево ночи уже давно ползало на небе. Рядом с ногами Серёжи устроился Арсений, положивший голову прямо на его ботинок и от удовольствия свесивший уши. 

– А ты ему понравился, малой, – Элли, улыбаясь, смотрела на него, нервного от всей этой ситуации. Он тоже попытался ей улыбнуться, но вышло очень криво и неумело. – Попробуй погладить! 

Пытаясь выглядеть не таким напуганным, он поднёс трясущуюся руку к гладкой голове. К его удивлению, ничего не произошло. Чуть зажмурившись, Серёжа продолжил, опуская пальцы и проводя ими по поверхности кожи. Гончая все так же сопела, а губы мальчика заметно распрямлялись. Над ухом громко хрустели угли.

После того, как Элли с Серёжей зашли в дом, долгая бесстрастная тишина лежала в пустыне. Желтыми огоньками горели две керосиновые лампы, и одну они взяли с собой. Левин быстро разложился на небольшой кровати, когда как Линчвуд положила один достаточно удобный матрас на пол. Минут десять они сидели молча по разным углам, не решаясь закрыть глаза. Где-то на одиннадцатой минуте хлипким полушепотом Серёжа сказал:

– Расскажи мне про людей из этого вашего общества смертников. 

– Да что там рассказывать? – тут же отозвалась она, не заметив иронии а голосе мальчика. – Всем заправляют Алёша и Белкин, два идиота, каких только поискать. 

– Так почему они главные, раз идиоты? 

– Потому что знают свое дело, и заботятся о всех нас, ещё детьми заботились, – мальчик услышал, как Элли перевернулась на другой бок видимо, к нему лицом. – Потом Олега ты, наверное, уже знаешь. Он на самом деле не так плох, как может казаться. Есть такой тип людей, которых нужно лучше раскусывать. Как бы прочувствовать лучше. Вот этот из таких. Если бы я его не знала, и сама бы подумала, что он мудак тот ещё, но дело в том, что я его знаю прекрасно уже лет десять. 

– Это насколько сильно надо его раскусывать? 

– Достаточно, полагаю, – она хрипло вздохнула. – Дальше у нас кто? Ах да, Настя моя, вот это женщина, ты бы знал. Если бы не возраст, она бы быстро и меня с роли зама сместила, и Кирюху тоже под себя подмяла. Она лучше всего на главную у нас тянет. Всем подряд занимается: и новичков заманивает, и помогает всем, и делами управляет, как только позволяют. А если говорить про мозг, то это Алёнка с Димой, не знаю, видел ли ты их, они скрытные очень. Близнецы! И роботов пытаются сооружать, и планы все какие-то строят. Занятые, в прочем, ребята. 

– И это все? 

– Это важные шишки у нас, с остальными сам познакомишься, как захочешь. 

– Ладно, уже потом посмотрим. 

Серёжа думал, что наивность когда-нибудь погубит всех этих людей, и не ошибался. 

Затем послышались чьи-то разговоры и голоса. Прямо за окном. Они то громко что-то обсуждали, то замолкали, и тогда звучали звуки шершавой земли, которую сначала смочили чем-то, а потом решили копать. 

– Кто это там? – тихо спросил мальчик. 

– Не знаю, – Элли подскочила с места и уселась прямо под окном, раз в полминуты поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на происходящее, пока Серёжа замер и боялся пошевелиться. – Черт! 

Она настолько быстро, что её движение было почти незаметным, накинула поверх обычной одежды плащ и выбралась наружу через небольшой люк в полу, который открывался безшумно и про который Серёжа знал. Ему ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней в тёмные объятья темноты. 

– Подожди! – попытался он найти её голосом, но никто не отозвался. 

Серёжа обнаружил Элли Линчвуд в паре метров от кладбища, засевшую в плотных зарослях лысых кустарников, которые в темноте почти не проглядывались. 

– Ты видишь это? – обратилась она к Левину.

– Да, – он громко сглотнул. – Что они делают? 

– Выкапывают тела. Тех, кого хоронили недавно.

– Откуда ты знаешь? 

– Ещё днем обратила внимание на эти могилы. Свежие совсем. 

– Пиздец, – неожиданно для себя выругался Серёжа, переставляя холодные ноги по земле. – И что теперь делать? Позовём на помощь? 

– Нет, слишком опасно, – она, озираясь по сторонам, подобралась поближе, прячась за старым могильным камнем, высоким и заросшим налётом. – Давай будем просто смотреть, все равно ничего уже не поделаешь да и мы с тобой не герои, верно? 

– Но у нас есть оружие, и мы, наверное, можем что-то сделать. 

– Да, но посмотри сам, это правительственные машины, черт возьми. Машины среди этой гребанной пустыни. У них кстати тоже есть оружие.

– Да, думаю, ты права, – он опустил глаза, чтобы спустя секунду снова поднять взгляд на Элли. В нем не было и капли надежды, но почему-то ком, ерзавший в животе, тянул Левина вперед. Он быстро подавил это глупое, нет, ужасно тупое желание и отчего-то, наверное, от испуга, схватился за руку Линчвуд. 

Она не обратила на это внимание, но это неосознанное движение смутило больше самого Серёжу, нежели её саму. Она нервничала и действительно не знала, что предпринять. Спустя пару минут Элли сказала:

– Слушай, пацан, сиди здесь, а я попробую все сделать проще, – она поднялась с земли и выпрямилась. Её чёткая фигура, облаченная в сине-жёлтое марево ночи, сияла посреди ограждений. 

– Черт, что ты задумала? – но уже было слишком поздно. 

Девушка, как ни в чем не бывало, вышла из своего укрытия, прямо шагая к странным людям в темной форме и в шлемах. Её оборванный и неряшливый вид создавал впечатление уверенности, но больше – образ заблудившейся бездомной.

Кто-то впереди неё воскликнул:

– А ты ещё кто? 

– Я здесь, чтобы узнать, как идут дела. Долго ещё вы будете делать.... Э-э-э.. То что вы делаете? – стараясь не выдавать себя, она вплотную подошла к высокому мужчине средних лет. 

– Нет, думаю ещё минут пять, может десять, – он сделал ещё одно движение лопатой, втыкая ту в землю. – А вы родственница гробовщика, насколько могу судить? Можете ему передать, чтобы не так глубоко закапывал? А то нашим совсем сложно приходится, мало того что ночью работать, так кучу времени одно тело откапывать.

Элли Линчвуд, как заметил Серёжа, начала осматриваться. Она крутила головой то в одну сторону, то в другую, и отовсюду бил в глаза яркий свет фонарей, маленьких прожекторов на груди каждого из рабочих. Мужчина, который стоял прямо перед ней, тоже включил свой, и вся земля вокруг стала ярко-лимонной. Серёжа услышал, что он говорил с акцентом человека из верхнего сектора, слегка растягивая гласные, а ещё не имел понятия, как ему нужно работать, но теперь все стало ясно, по крайней мере для него и для Элли Линчвуд. 

– Да, я его дочь. Обязательно все передам. 

В тот день за ними началась слежка. 

***

Спустя месяц Серёжа втянулся, стал регулярно посещать собрания, хотя бы для того, чтобы все знать. А говорили там о том, что действительно представляло для него ценность. Но тот вечер на кладбище никак не выходил у него из головы, каждый раз, когда он пытался вытянуть информацию у отца Элли, Сережа натыкался на тупик. Ничего. Да и Элли постоянно спрашивала про это, как же. 

Он заметил, что людей там было действительно много, и если встречи проходили в старых забегаловках, то каждый раз кто-то дежурил снаружи, рассаживаясь неподалёку на крышах зданий или прячась прямо на улице, посреди толпы и машин. За все то время, что он проводил с Элли и её друзьями, такая роль ему ещё не выпадала, но Серёжа надеялся, что однажды и такое ему доверят. Хотя нельзя было сказать, что ему нравилось делать то, что он делает – участвовать в подобном деле. Но выбора и правда не оставалось, да и уроки у Элли были действительно стоющей штукой. Ради них можно было и потерпеть. Стрельба из револьвера, различные манипуляции – вот из-за чего он здесь. И Серёжа Левин, конечно же, пользовался положением. 

И с несколькими людьми, не сильно важными, но полезными, он тоже успел познакомиться. Одного звали Лешей, тот ещё парень, хоть стреляет плохо, но хорош в математике и знает все, что происходит в столице. А это важнее всего остального, как решил для себя Левин после долгих размышлений. Ведь, если он хочет в конце всего потом переместиться из этой промышленной помойки, затоптанной и утонувшей в пыли от фабрик, поближе к центральному сектору, ему нужны такие вот знакомства. Второй его знакомой, между тем, была местная радистка. Дарья. Ей было около двадцати, может и больше, и её ярко-зеленый атрамент, вживленный под кожу, виднелся пятном на шее. Когда её спрашивали о том, проходила ли она обследование, которое положено проходить при проявлении чернил, она отмалчивалась, и это понятно. Про свою "вторую половинку" тоже ничего не говорила. 

"Не хочет, видимо," —думал на этот счёт Левин. Правда если это обнаружится, ей жизнь мёдом не покажется — сразу в лабораторию до конца жизни. 

И теперь они сидели все за одним столиком, играясь со словами кто как умел, и из устройства в руках Белкина раз в десять минут раздавались красноречивое "чисто" или "кто-то подозрительный на соседней улице", но уже реже. Иногда оттуда звучал голос Алексея, который опускал пару неряшливых шуток и замолкал по крайней мере на пять минут, после чего начинал сначала. 

– Господи, да заткни ты его уже, – проворчала Настя на ухо Кириллу Белкину, пока тот внимательно изучал шершавую и облитую алкоголем поверхность стола. 

– Ну и как ты себе это представляешь? Думаешь послушается? 

– Послушайтся, если выгнать пригрозишь. 

– А я не собираюсь ему угрожать ничем. Просто игнорируйте, так он и сам замолчит. 

Собрание шло уже несколько минут и представляло собой больше неразбериху, чем что-то цельное. Всё взгляды были устремлены на Белкина, но он ни только не начинал говорить о чем-важном, а только размышлял, как лучше преподнести всем собравшимся новости этого утра и вчерашнего вечера. Серёжа сидел далеко от него и от всех важных шишек, но в маленьком помещении все было прекрасно слышно даже за волнами чужих разговор, постоянно налетающих на уши. 

– А теперь все послушайте меня, – сразу же было понятно, что дела плохи. Левин обратил внимание, с каким трудом Белкин поднялся со своего места и как тяжело скомкались его плечи в этом усилии. А про то, что он постоянно поправлял жилет – и говорить было нечего. Дарья тоже заметила это, после чего они с Серёжей быстро переглянулись. – Нам всем сейчас очень тяжело. Каждую неделю оказывается, что кто-то да пропадает, и теперь уже понятно, что спектаторы взяли наш след. Эти ищейки могут поджидать нас за каждым углом, так что я не могу обещать, что уже завтра нас всех с вами не схватят. 

Отовсюду послышалось удивленные вздохи и возгласы. Неужели все правда пропало? 

– Но мы с вами не допустим этого, – тоже поднялась со своего места Элли. – Да, никто из нас теперь не в безопасности, и если кто хочет – может прямо сейчас уйти. 

Слушая все эти обнадеживающие слова, Серёжа уже понимал, чем все на самом деле закончится, но не сдвинулся с места. У него ещё были планы на них. Он придумал кое-что получше и оставил эту мысль на самый последний момент, в закромах сознания, не выдавая её никому. 

На его глазах и на глазах всех, человек десять, практически половина из присутствующих молча встали со своих мест, скрипя половицами, и вышли. 

Это ещё больше подогнало сомнения Левина, но тот решил не двигаться, только перекинувшись взглядами со своими знакомыми и с Элли, которая явно ждала, что он присоединиться к беглецам.

– Хорошо, что ты остался, – во всей этой неразбериха к ним зачем-то подкралась Настя. А если быть точнее – подошла именно к нему и прямо из-за спины. – Элли и без того сейчас плохо, а она к тебе успела здорово привязаться, знаешь? За какой-то там месяц. Может, и правда вы с ней похожи? 

– Не знаю, может и так. Но мне все же не понять, почему она так мне доверяет, – Серёжа разочаровано вздохнул и снова опустился на место. 

"Лучше бы не стоило этого делать", – подумал он. 

– Сколько я её знаю, – начала Настя Немцова. – Она хоть и кажется такой расслабленной и весёлой, но если она и правда решила тебе довериться – только попробуй её подвести. 

Она поправила прядь своих тёмных волос, которая выбилась из общего ряда и как-то странно посмотрела на Левина, вроде улыбаясь, но с искоркой немой угрозы и предупреждением. Никто, кроме неё, не делал это так пугающе, подумал Левин в ответ на этот взгляд и отвернулся. Погруженный в свои мысли, он не смотрел ни на кого и ни на что вокруг себя. Туман перед глазами никак не хотел расступаться. 

– Я знаю это, Насть. 

– Отлично. 

Она отдала ему его же револьвер, который пыталась улучшить на протяжении пары недель. Серёжа не знал, была ли это её личная инициатива, или же Элли попросила, как обычно, но работа была выполнена отлично. Ни царапин, ни трещин на рукояти. 

– Вот, хоть сейчас момент и правда неподходящий, но думаю, эта крошка тебе пригодится, – на этот раз Немцова почти искренне улыбнулась и поспешила к остальным. Зачем она вообще подходила? Серёжа не знал, но револьвер и наставления явно были не всем, о чем она думала, когда шагала к их столику.

Теперь помещение заметно опустело, и звон бокалов практически стих. 

***  
– Нет, это не то, что нам нужно, совсем не то, – Сергей Левин открыл глаза, и перед ним крутились мужчины и женщины в белых халатах, электрический звук проводов над самым ухом не давал сосредоточиться, а гудение голосов в голове не прекращалось. Там до сих пор гремели выстрелы и пели раненые дети. 

– Промотайте, – скрипучий скучающий голос Матильды Перкинс заставил его широко распахнуть глаза, удивлённо глядя в потолок. 

"Не может быть, этого, блять, быть не может" 

– Состояние организма в норме, но пульс учащенный, – женский голос с нотками парфюма в нос. 

– На десять лет вперёд, пожалуйста, – не унималась спектаторка, стуча пальцами по столу. Ногти свежие, маникюр в полном порядке и абсолютно точно – розовый. 

– Извините, но нужно по меньшей мере десять минут, чтобы разум допрашиваемого адаптировался, – снова женский голос, но грубый и насмешливый. 

"Да, вам с ней работать, идиоты вы сраные" 

– Мне плевать, что там ему надо, а что не надо. Нельзя терять времени, включай эту штуку. – женщина никак не унималась. 

А потом весь мир укатился во тьму.


	3. Время чернил

Пока над небом Тарда собирались тучи, пришедшие с востока, человек в сальном красном галстуке вытащил из ящика в столе мятую пачку сигарет и крупными пальцами достал одну. Это было достаточно затруднительно, хотя бы потому что его руки дрожали, а желание в груди с каждой секундой все росло. Мужчина плюхнулся на кресло и облокотился на спинку, складывая локти на белый стол с современной панелью, который ему предоставила компания. Пока он пытался найти на этой сигарете кнопку (технологии ушли так далеко, что этому пора было уже не удивляться), его мысли были забиты одними только деньгами. Впрочем, именно поэтому ему их так не хватало. Если бы человек решил в последний раз обвести глазами свой слишком уж большой кабинет, он заметил бы одну большую особенность местного расположения предметов, которую заранее предусмотрели дизайнеры. Например, здесь были не только дорогие картины эпохи Разрушения (после Падения немногие из них сохранились), искусственные цветы в искусственных горшках и маленькие фигурки, но и красные огоньки видеокамер. На медной блестящей табличке с другой стороны входной двери было нацарапано «А.В.Зеленин».

— А может послать это все куда подальше? — сказал он вслух, не замечая, с каким усердием горели маленькие алые глаза в углу. — Уехать куда-нибудь по этой жёлтой дороге, завести домашнего робота, который будет готовить еду, стирать, убираться?

Александр издал звук, который обычно вылетает на выдохе и с чувством затыкает горло.

— Нет, теперь уже не в этой жизни.

Ему было чуть больше пятидесяти, может, и вовсе пятьдесят пять, столько обычный человек не живёт, особенно после Пыльной бури в тридцать седьмом году. Он это, конечно же, понимал, но ничего не мог поделать, раз силы до сих пор не покинули его, а сопротивляться было бессмысленно. Александр сделал ещё одну затяжку и сложил руки перед собой. Наверное, за ним уже едет парочка отрядов спектаторов, чтобы быстро смести с должности, как будто и не сидел тут никто, но до сих пор, что в офисе, что в коридоре было безмятежно тихо, и слышались только пузыри воды, играющие в стеклянных бутылках. Александр посмотрел в окно и грустно улыбнулся, подмечая, что такого он ещё не видел никогда в своей слишком длинной жизни. На песок сыпалась вода. Самая настоящая, прозрачная, переливающаяся на солнце и остающаяся на земле мокрыми следами.

— Как замечательно, — снова обратился он к воздуху вокруг него и замер. Это был слишком хороший день.

Александр никогда не умел записывать свои мысли правильно, то прерываясь на бессмысленные рассуждения, то и вовсе уходя куда-то дальше того, что в действительности он хотел сказать. Но в этот раз все должно получится, подумал он и достал новый листок из лучшей синтетической бумаги, которая ещё и пахла в лучших традициях — от неё тянуло мятой и жасмином. Ещё кроме этого в его руках была ручка с настоящими чернилами, очень редкими (как сказала его секретарша, ими пользовались ещё в двадцатом столетии до Падения). И Зеленину очень нравилось класть ручку именно с этим веществом внутри стержня на самое видное место в комнате, чтобы хоть кто-то завидовал ему, когда переступал порог. Теперь она понадобилась Александру на самом деле просто для того, чтобы написать пару слов крупным танцующим почерком, почти что детским. Он сильно надавил на неё, царапая бумагу и выводя разборчивое «Пускай моё место займёт…». И задумался, неаккуратно зевая и расслабляясь на кресле. У него был сын, не слишком умный, не слишком симпатичный, да и вообще сгодился бы он на его место? Александр Зеленин решил, что да.

Он дописал в эту маленькую строчку только слово «Дмитрий», а потом вспомнил, что сегодня у его сына, должно быть, день рождения и засмеялся, решив, что это будет неплохим подарком на совершеннолетие. Он сложил и без того маленький листок в три раза, придавливая по краям, и оставил его лежать на столе, после чего скучающе посмотрел на часы в чёрной рамке, которые наверняка уже считали время до приезда ищеек.

Александр вместо того, чтобы встать и сделать хоть что-то, остался на своём привычном месте, смахивая пепел с кончика сигареты. Дело же заключалось в том, что план по экономическому восстановлению города оказался провальным.

— Эх, — прошептал он. — Так вас не дождёшься.

Он все же выпрямился, поднимаясь и делая неуклюжий шаг трясущимися короткими ногами, из всех сил пытаясь унять подступивший приступ тошноты, а потом двинулся в сторону маленького шкафчика, который, казалось, прирос к самой стене. Подойдя к нему, Зеленин из страха перед смертью чуть покачнулся, хватаясь за стену и оставляя там глубокий след от ногтей. Сердце в груди громко стучало.

— Три или может девять? Нет, шесть, — Александр судорожно вспоминал код от замка, стоя перед ним и глядя на цифры тупым взглядом. — Хотя ладно, там была восьмёрка.

Он набрал код. Дверка со скрипом открылась к удивлению.

— Я и без этого жил слишком долго, — хрипло воскликнул он на выдохе, доставая из тёплой камеры заряженный «Магнум».

Он невидящим взглядом уставился на него, рассматривая переливы света на черной рукояти и завороженно потирая руки в предвкушении последней искры, которая вылетит из него и застрянет в остывающем теле. Александр Зеленин, пожалуй, так сильно боялся предстать на суде спектаторов, что такой последний шаг казался ему вполне логичным, хотя от одной только мысли об этом его тело слабело от озноба. Он быстро и неосторожно попытался стряхнуть с плеч возникшую тревогу, но это совсем не помогло. Пальцы сперва сжались в кулак, а затем снова приблизились к холодному, но обжигающему металлу, который неплохо лег в ладонь.

Не обращая внимание на гудение в ушах, Александр медленно поднял оружие, с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе поднося его к виску. По лбу ползла капелька пота. Спустившись вниз по щекам и по подбородку, она разбилась об пол.

— Прости меня, сын. Я действительно был хреновым отцом, — обратился он к маленькой видеокамере. Несмотря на слова, которые тот произносил, в его холодном голосе не слышалось раскаяния.

В последний момент он, не отрывая «Магнум» от себя и не опуская руки, приблизился к своему рабочему месту, мутным взглядом обвел Тард и тяжело вздохнул. Затем Александр Зеленин опустил веки, а все его мысли до сих пор занимали деньги, машинное масло и бесконечные убытки. Прогремел выстрел, и тяжелое тело грохнулось на пол, правда кровь, сочившаяся из головы и вырывающаяся оттуда быстрыми толчками, еще какое-то время заливала когда-то чистый офис.

***

Старое кресло, в котором, обмякнув, сидела женщина средних лет, но с пробивающимися седыми волосами на затылке и лбу, собирала пазл. И если бы один из кусочков не упал на пол, ее настроение, вполне вероятно, оставалось бы таким же нейтральным, как и минуту назад, пока ее сын еще не покинул комнату и оставался вне поля ее видимости. Но Левина была не столько опечалена упавшим пазлом или, может быть, уезжающим от нее сыном, сколько чувствовала внутри себя обжигающее чувство злости и раздражения. Она выключила голосящий звоном радиоприемник, висевший на стене, и кинула взгляд мутных серых глаз на обшарпанную дверь в комнату Сергея. В застоявшемся кислом воздухе пронизывал комнату запах просроченных пайков, и на мебели вместо пыли кучками осел песок. Небольшая сумка вещей комом стояла в углу, привлекая внимание пустынных жуков. Женщина усмехнулась и подумала, что парень не протянет и года. Она была более чем уверена (на самом деле, что-то такое было написано на одной из брошюр компании «Истари»), что в отдел спектаторов таких как он никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не допускали, однако событие, случившееся ровно день назад, в 9:48 утра, когда испарина только слетала с земли, повергло ее в глубочайшее смятение и заставило обескуражено молчать до самого вечера, с завистью своими маленькими глазками поглядывая на сына. Дело, в общих чертах, заключалось в том, что человек, который появился у их дома совершенно внезапно, возникнув будто по волшебству, носил простой курьерский костюм, поглощенный серым и темно-синим у плеч и подмышек. Он постучался в дверь довольно глухо, но при этом нетерпеливо и без какой-либо мысли. Впрочем, самым важным в этом, по мнению женщины, оставалось то, что тот человек носил значок спектатора и стучал именно в их дверь, старую и облезлую. За это ей было особенно стыдно. Когда же она нашла в себе смелости открыть замок и повернуть ручку (немаловажной деталью являлось то, что к ее поясу был пристегнут заряженный револьвер), мужчина перед ней, пожалуй, слишком уж плавно качнул головой вперед и представился.

— ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ, ЭТО КВАРТИРА 908? — пустой металлический голос железного курьера отлетал от стен.

— Да. Чего вам? — мрачно ответила она, осторожно пальцами касаясь рукояти, готовая в любой момент потянуть на себя и направить дуло в сторону подозрительного гостя.

— Я КУРЬЕР МОДЕЛИ ТК-800, БЫЛ НАПРАВЛЕН СЮДА ИЗ ШТАБА СПЕКТАТОРОВ, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕГОВОРИТЬ С ВАШИМ СЫНОМ, СЕРГЕЕМ ЛЕВИНЫМ. ОН ЖЕ ПРОЖИВАЕТ ЗДЕСЬ, ПРАВИЛЬНО? — на ее глазах лицо мужчины начало сереть и таять, растворяться, обнажая черный металл и стальные сухожилия. Одежда ему тоже теперь была не нужна, как и любому железному курьеру.

Нисколько не удивившись роботу у себя на пороге, женщина язвительно фыркнула и громко позвала сына. Затем она вернулась к своему излюбленному креслу и плюхнулась туда, прямо в яму от своей жирной задницы. ТК-800 остался стоять, не двигаясь ни на сантиметр. Он наблюдал, как из комнаты высовывается сначала голова, а потом и все тело. Как заметил курьер, парень был худощавый и высокий, со спутанными длинными волосами и какими-то странными пустыми глазами. Сергей, заметив его, удивленно застыл. Его колени тут же как будто подкосились, но он все же сумел взять себя в руки и сдвинуться вперед. Побледневший Левин производил впечатление мертвеца, только что вышедшего из могилы. Учитывая то, что одежда на нем выглядела еще хуже его самого. Футболка была ему жутко мала, а джинсы же чуть ли не спадали с бедер, грязные и пыльные. Коричневые ботинки сильно сжимали ступни и заставляли складывать пальцы вдвое, чтобы они хоть как-то поместились.

— Да, я Сергей Левин, — тихо обратился он к ТК-800. — Значит, они уже приняли решение?  
— ДА. ЗА ВАШИ ЗАСЛУГИ, А ИМЕННО ПРЕДОСТАВЛЕНИЕ ИНФОРМАЦИИ О ГРУППЕ ЛИЦ, НАРУШАЮЩИХ ПОКОЙ ЖИТЕЛЕЙ ТАРДА, ВАМ ПРЕДОСТАВЯТ ШАНС.

— Да-да, это понятно, но что мне делать дальше?

— ЧЕРЕЗ ДВА ДНЯ ВАС БУДУТ ЖДАТЬ.

— Где? — недоумевающе Сергей покосился на курьера.

— ВЕЗДЕ.

После этого Левин закашлялся, думая, что это определенно какой-то глупый розыгрыш. Когда он выпрямился и поднял глаза на почти двухметрового робота, тот еще оставался на месте.

— РАСПИШИТЕСЬ, — ТК-800 издал протяжный писк и гудение, которое продлилось ровно секунду, прежде чем затихнуть, а затем протянул Сергею стержень. Сергей Левин моргнул в сторону курьера, дрожащими руками принимая из холодных пальцев тонкий шипящий предмет. На лице робота появился чистый бланк и тут же засверкал электронными искрами там, где нужно было пару раз черкануть, чтобы он исчез восвояси.

Левин так и сделал.

Когда бланк исчез, а железный курьер принял назад стержень, его голос вдруг изменился и стал гораздо выше.

— СПАСИБО, ЧТО ВЫБРАЛИ НАШУ КОМПАНИЮ.

Когда Сергей Левин моргнул еще раз, пространство рядом с ним пустовало. Он сделал шаг вперед, выходя за дверь и осматривая лестницу, но там тоже никого не было. Он пожал плечами, вернулся в свою комнату, чтобы подобрать куртку и, по дороге схватив сумку со всеми остальными вещами, молча вышел из квартиры. Пока он проходил мимо мрачных зданий, которые обдувал ветер и жгло солнце, Сергей думал о том, где именно окажется это «везде», и как скоро наступит это завтра. Ровно через пять часов и тридцать шесть минут ему исполнялось девятнадцать лет.

В последний раз он решил зайти в то самое место, совершенно случайно определившее его дальнейшую судьбу, это, как можно было догадаться, был небольшой клуб, где обычно зависали низы общества Тарда, проводя время за игрой в фишки и разговорами о каких-нибудь мелочах, вроде вкуса содержимого кружки или такой немаловажной темы, как угол наклона кривого носа собеседника. Но это теперь. Раньше тут располагалось что-то несомненно большее, как подумал Сергей, преодолевая расстояние между входом и барной стойкой. Впрочем, он помнил все здесь: от длинной царапины на столе, который стоял справа от двери, до пыльных стаканов, которых разбилось неимоверное количество с того времени, когда он был тут последний раз. Сергей Левин подошел вплотную к стойке и поздоровался с милой девушкой по имени Юля. Она, конечно же, его не узнала, насчет этого у нее не было и шанса, слишком уж сильно способен измениться человек за какие-то пять лет существования, даже если внутри него ничего нового не образовалось.

— Что вам? — подозрительно спросила она.

— Чего-нибудь покрепче.

И только теперь Сергей Левин заметил фигуру, сидевшую в самом углу. Это был человек, который тоже только что пришел, как можно было понять по его внешнему виду, пока что в достаточной мере трезвому. Одет он был весьма скромно, но вовсе не бедно, как будто из всех сил стараясь не выделяться из общей массы. Все же, в Примусе было так принято, негласно, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы понять опасность положения человека, одетого вычурно. Но Левин скосил взгляд в его сторону и, забрав из рук Юлии кружку с напитком, направился за тот же столик.

— Хм. Разрешите? — обратился к мужчине Сергей, усаживаясь на деревянный стул и начиная рассматривать каждую деталь с лица собеседника, часто моргая и нервно потирая белые тонкие руки. — Я вас тут раньше не видел, давно вы у нас? В Примусе не очень уж часто появляются новые люди.

Он засмеялся и за пару глотков выпил все содержимое стакана. Поморщился.

Человек перед ним помедлил с ответом, облизывая губы и принимая вид, полный напускной расслабленности. На нем были квадратные очки и легкая куртка. Воротник светлой рубашки же сильно помялся, как заметил Левин, щурясь. Его сильно удивил этот факт, хотя бы потому что на шее этого мужчины хорошо проглядывались атраменты. Они имели ярко-синий цвет, растекались от подбородка и уходили вниз. Таких ярких Сергей пока что не видел ни разу, оттого его размышления стали почти что судорожными. Пока на незнакомца падал свет, он не мог упустить возможности хорошенько его рассмотреть.

— Э-э-э… Да. Конечно. Вы правы, я тут только со вчерашнего дня и, если честно, успел немного запутаться в местном расположении улиц. Но это ничего, — заявил он с сияющей улыбкой. — Мне, на самом деле, не помешало бы поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь. Хотите, я вас угощу?

Взяв в руки пустой стакан, где, кажется, на самом донышке ползал черный крошечный паук и пытался зацепить свою тонкую струю паутины за мутное стекло, Сергей тоже приветливо улыбнулся, хотя глаза его оставались бесцветными, а взгляд ничего не значащим. Он медленно подошел к Юлии, думая только о том, как же будет лучше все выведать, и попросил снова наполнить стакан, который теперь был его проводником и информатором. Левин вернулся на прежнее место, подмечая, что лимонные пряди собеседника слишком уж аккуратно примыкали к голове. Это отчего-то разозлило его.

— Не могу отказаться, — ответил Сергей. — Но что меня действительно интересует — ваше имя. Кто вы?

— Не знаю, какое это имеет значение, но хорошо, скажу вам. Я Дмитрий. Дмитрий Зеленин. — он проследил за взглядом собеседника и нахмурился. — Но может не будете так смотреть на мои атраменты? Понимаю, это может быть очень интересно, но все же.

— Хорошо, — Сергей Левин смутился (пожалуй, вполне взаправду) и сухо кивнул. День предвещал быть интересным.

Глядя на худое лицо перед собой, Дмитрий сделал короткий глоток и продолжил говорить с прежним энтузиазмом, как будто ничего и не произошло между ними буквально какую-то минуту назад. Несомненно, он тоже понимал к чему все идет, и именно поэтому его карие глаза прежде чем стать двумя сияющими огнями на доли секунды подозрительно сощурились, а лицо потемнело.

— Скажите, — медленно начал он, озираясь на дверь. — Вы часто бываете в этом месте? Может, мне это показалось, но даже это пятно на потолке вы уже хорошо запомнили.

Пальцем он указал вверх, и, проследив за ним взглядом, Сергей понял, что и правда помнит этот грязный участок, где все время летали мухи и жуки. Его оставил там парень по имени Стэн, видимо его родители-американцы не научили его кидать тарелки с едой так, чтобы они никому не вредили. Или может быть, хотя бы так, чтобы не пачкали потолки. Кажется, оттуда до сих пор свисал желток.

— Да, вижу, что узнаете. Но так даже лучше. Хорошо, когда человек знает всякие мелочи. —  
Сергей Левин попытался выдавить из себя хоть какую-нибудь улыбку, но его лицо как будто окаменело, и могли хоть как-то двигаться только глаза.

— Черт, может будем на «ты»? — сказал он, для того, чтобы немного разрядить возникшую атмосферу, медленно загонявшую яд в легкие.

— А почему бы и нет. Кстати, как тебя-то зовут?

— Сергей.

Зеленин энергично кивнул  
и предложил выпить еще по стакану, пока из окна тянулся свет, который мягко ложился на дерево столиков. Так они сидели вместе пару часов, горячо обсуждая все, что с ними произошло за пару дней, как будто это были самые долгие и самые насыщенные их дни, которые длились сразу по несколько лет.

— Говоришь, тут кучу людей убили? — удивился Зеленин на слова Сергея, которые прозвучали неожиданно тихо для них обоих. — Вот это я не знал.

Он громко икнул.

— Да. Парочку из них я даже видел как-то, — соврал Левин. Он-то знал каждого из тех детей, которые собирались тут. Но говорить всю правду он, конечно же, был не намерен, даже несмотря на то, что алкоголь давно завладел его мыслями.

— И прям всех? Всех разом? Поверить не могу, что такое произошло, — Дмитрий тоже старался увиливать, как заметил Сергей по его лицу. Ничего. Он-то его на чистую воду выведет и, может быть, если тот тоже окажется каким-нибудь террористом, Сергей его сдаст властям сразу же. Может быть, будут сомнения на счет того, делать ли его спектатором, и тогда-то он все им докажет. Он улыбнулся в ответ на свои мысли и, откинувшись на спинку стула, вдохнул тяжелый запах прожжённой травы, который прилетел откуда-то из глубины улицы и проскользнул к ним через окно.

— Точно не знаю, но, наверное, всех.

— Какой ужас.

Пытаясь натолкнуться на верную мысль, вероятно, правильную, Сергей измученно смотрел, как Дмитрий вытирает рот салфеткой и кладет на стол несколько монет, пытаясь их сосчитать, перетягивая одну за другой пальцами в две разные кучки. Он выглядел растерянно, взгляд его карих глаз бегал из стороны в сторону. Когда он закончил, то поднял голову и криво улыбнулся. Это выражение, как посчитал Сергей, совсем не шло его красивому, пожалуй, слишком утонченному лицу.

— Что ж, похоже, мне не хватит денег еще на пару кружек, — расплывчато сказал Зеленин, фыркая и рукой показывая на оставшиеся монеты. — Хотя я никогда себе пить столько, сколько выпил только за сегодня.

Не найдя что ответить, Сергей покачал головой и согласился с ним. Он тоже не особо смотрел на алкоголь до сегодняшнего вечера или дня (ему уже было неизвестно, сколько, вероятно, сейчас времени). Сам же Левин полагал, что скоро близился вечер. Такое часто случалось с ним, если судить по дням в академии (ему все же пришлось туда поступить), он мог попросту вылететь из временной толкучки и, переключившись, на что-либо еще, забывал как есть, так и спать. Сейчас с ним происходило что-то похожее, но в то же время совершенно другое. Сергей думал. Впрочем, такое занятие, зачастую, занимает много времени у здешних людей, когда буквально весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову, не забывая перед этим упасть и чертыхнуться в воздухе. Ничего другого и не оставалось.

Теперь Сергей Левин, внимательно глядя на Дмитрия, мрачно, натянуто улыбался, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в разговор или, что интересно, хотя бы постараться прислушаться к звукам из чужого рта. Пока он сидел в своих мыслях, Дмитрий тоже замолчал, и какое-то время в баре стояла абсолютная тишина, которую ничто и никто был не в силах прервать. Затем улыбка Сергея поблекла, и он вдруг узнал это выражение на лице человека перед ним. Оно часто появлялось в тусклых чертах его матери, но на этом лице, свежем и молодом, смотрелось странно, как домашний кот в зоопарке. Он пригляделся сильнее и спросил:

— Так что же случилось?

Дмитрий, казалось, нетерпеливо ждал этого вопроса с самого утра. Теперь все, что было сказано до этого, казалось Сергею только предлогом к другой части разговора, гораздо более грустной, как он понял по дрожащим пальцам собеседника. Подняв брови, он приготовился к долгой, тянущейся на протяжении нескольких десятков минут, речи, но, обратив внимание на Дмитрия и на то, как крепкая судорога тенью прошлась по его светлому лицу, он понял — никакой речи не будет. Только пара сухих фактов. Ничего другого ожидать и не следовало. На мгновение у него в голове и правда мелькнула мысль, что не стоило и начинать это все, не стоило тратить время ради этого парня, у которого наверняка просто кто-то умер, и тот решил поделиться с незнакомцем этой очень интересной информацией. Сергей разочарованно выдохнул, но все же сумел последний раз улыбнуться и сложить руки перед собой, перебирая пальцами.

— Хм. Да, возможно что-то случилось, — Зеленин сделал глоток и, спустя короткий приступ кашля, продолжил. — Утром застрелился мой отец, важная шишка в городе, как-никак. Ну вот. А он оставил мне приличное наследство.

Убедившись в своих догадках, Сергей Левин вытер капли пота с носа, вытряхнул частички песка из волос, и был готов распрощаться да уйти, уже сдвинув носок ботинка на три сантиметра и пять миллиметров вправо, так, что он поравнялся с ножкой стула, при этом разгоняя в стороны упавшие на пол крошки. Тем временем, не замечая этого движения, Дмитрий продолжил говорить:

— Даже не знаю, как сказать… Четверть города? Он оставил мне целый сектор.

Сергей застыл. У него не получилось даже моргнуть, когда глаза стало сильно щипать, однако с губ слетело беззвучное удивление. Он посмотрел на Зеленина, переваривая услышанное. Сперва ему показалось, что это была шутка, и он нервно засмеялся. Если бы он знал, к чему приведет этот разговор, то поступал бы гораздо аккуратнее, но отказываться от этого все равно бы не стал.

— Хм. Да. Ого, — слова сбивались в кучу. — Но как такое возможно? — тихо спросил Сергей, не сводя глаз с Дмитрия. Тот заметил это и низко опустил голову, стараясь скрыть горечь, прилипшую к губам, и кривую улыбку. Когда он вернул ее в прежнее положение, его вид олицетворял спокойствие и собранность. Даже красное лицо не выдавало в нем волнения.

— Если честно, не имею понятия, — Дмитрий Зеленин икнул и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Он вытащил одну и поднес к губам. Она тут же загорелась. Сама. Сергей наблюдал за этим с нескрываемым интересом, покачиваясь на месте. — Жалко, разве что, что мы оба ничего не запомним из этого разговора.

Мрачно он сделал короткую затяжку и перекинулся взглядом с Левиным.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я хотел подсыпать одну штуковину. Тебе, на самом деле, но, видимо, попал в оба стакана. Так что уже завтра никто ничего не вспомнит.

Затем Сергей Левин улыбнулся. Его желтая улыбка некрасиво рассекла худое лицо, сверкая в мутной темноте. От нее у Дмитрия по спине побежали мурашки.

Может быть, никакой «штуковины» и не существовало, хотя бы потому что они оба прилично напились, но факт оставался фактом.

Следующим утром Сергей оделся, натягивая на ноги серые носки с дыркой на пятке, ополоснул лицо мутной водой и попытался пригладить кудрявые волосы, которые сильно отросли. Он в последний раз попрощался с матерью, которая только что закончила собирать пазл (картинкой на нем оказалась хромая лошадь) и двинулся по желтой дороге, прочь из родного сектора, прямо в Центральный. Но то, что, вероятно, он не заметил в своем внешнем виде, было крошечным ярко-синим пятнышком, возникшим справа от ключиц.

***

Многие учёные давным-давно спорили, можно ли вернуть человека из мертвых, но Анастасия Немцова была жива, и ей оставалось только спорить с собой и холодным телом, которое на протяжении семи с лишним лет плавало в стеклянной колбе. Но тело было хоть и холодным (её температура достигала около 35,4 градусов по Цельсию, так что было сложно сказать, было ли оно объективно ледяным), но живым. Анастасия могла поклясться, что единственное, что сейчас волновало её так же сильно, как ситуация в Тарде, являлось этой маленькой комнатой с тремя окошками-экранами и огромным цилиндрическим аквариумом в самой середине, к которому тянулись проводки. Конечно же, если это все неожиданным образом обнаружат спектаторы, ей и её плану настанет конец.

Хотя конец для их маленького кружка «революционеров» наступил давно (она до сих пор вспоминала эти времена с лёгкой улыбкой), ещё остались люди (или человек), который мог бы что-то сделать. И так как будущего для Анастасии Немцовой больше не существовало за пределами крохотного подвальчика на окраине Примуса, ей ничего не оставалось, разве что пить всяческие энергетические (и не очень) напитки литрами, спать около трех часов в сутки и треть дня тратить только на то, чтобы прочитать очередную книгу про Воскрешение или собственные отчёты, которые она никак не могла разобрать.

Но, несмотря на все трудности, дело двигалось. Она рассчитывала, что уже через несколько лет поставит Элли Линчвуд на ноги (только неделя ушла, чтобы вытащить из неё все пули).

Анастасия тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь разлепить веки, и посмотрела на Неё. Теперь волосы Элли побелели, благодаря какой-то химической реакции, которая, как она решила, была не так важна, в сущности. Немцова перевернула тетрадный лист, где мелким, неразборчивым для кого-нибудь постороннего почерком на полях стояли пометки, мысли и дополнительные записи, смешанные с предположениями. Все, что она делала на протяжении всего этого времени было одной большой теорией и предположением. Но, что самое главное, до сих пор теория работала. Вещества в пробирках мирно бурлили и чуть ли не выливались наружу, и картина стояла такая, какая она обычно бывает в фантастических фильмах, но отличие было в том, что Виктора Франкенштейна никогда не существовало, и помочь он ничем не мог, ведь тот, кого даже не было никогда, не может написать справочник с названием типа «Как оживить вашу мёртвую девушку спустя хуеву тучу лет и более». И Анастасию это ужасно раздражало. У нее были многогодовые расчёты и целая куча блокнотов в чёрных обложках (на которые она и без того потратила приличную сумму денег). Они были пронумерованы и стояли на полках рядом.

— Знаешь, — обратилась она к Элли Линчвуд, которая находилась совсем рядом; рот и глаза были плотно закрыты. — Не знаю, как долго я ещё смогу скрываться. Сегодня я обчистила счёт главы сектора, пару миллионов где-то. И даже этого оказалось мало, представляешь? А он-то ведь застрелился после этого.

Вымученно она подошла к стеклу и мягко дотронулась кончиками пальцев до мутного облака.

— Я всем представляюсь тобой, только потому что они считают, что убили тогда меня.

Анастасия усмехнулась.

В действительности, она занималась не только Воскрешением, но ещё и изучала атраменты, хотя даже не представляла об этом. Случайно она прочитала несколько сохранившихся книг, которые откопала у местных торговцев за смешные деньги, и знала, как именно работают атраменты в самых малейших подробностях, от вживления до смерти носителя. Сложно сказать, что именно хранилось насчёт этого в её переполненной голове, где не было карточек с алфавитным указателем, но на бумаге можно было разобрать такие строчки как:

«ТЕЛА НЕ РАЗЛАГАЮТСЯ»

«МЕХАНИЗМ НАРУШЕН»

«ЧТО?»

Она уже успела связать между собой множество фактов, но правда все ещё увиливала от неё по скоростному шоссе, а гнаться за ней придётся многие годы на старом мотоцикле, купленном на распродаже. Но все эти вещи были ей не знакомы (как и всякому человеку, родившемуся после Падения), а это значило, что Анастасия не знала, как долго ей ещё придётся работать. Она жевала ручку и снова делала расчёты, сверяя их с прошлыми и долго бормоча что-то себе под нос. Это могло значить как «Да я все делаю правильно», так и «Откуда мне знать, что, блять, делать дальше», хотя золотая середина, вероятно, существовала.

Она вышла на улицу впервые за пару дней, чтобы купить еды. Как правило, все это были обычные пайки, не сильно дорогие, чтобы не привлекать внимание. К ней и так стали слишком явно присматриваться в последнее время, и даже маскировка не всегда помогала. Маскировкой можно было вполне себе назвать старушку по имени Время, потому что ничего другого во внешности Немцовой не менялось. Тёмные волосы и глаза остались прежними. Как только она поселилась здесь, никому не было до неё дела, но после того случая, когда ей пришлось погружать целую лабораторию в маленькую квартирку — взгляды стали сыпаться на Анастасию один за другим. Потом под её глазами, ожидаемо, появились мешки, волосы заметно потускнели, и несколько килограмм веса улетели как по волшебству, что не сулило ничего хорошего. А Время все заканчивалось. Даже часы, которые висели на стене все эти годы, она ненавидела больше всего на свете, потому что они спешили. И нет, они вполне себе верно показывали то, какой на данный момент час или минута, но все это было слишком быстрым для нее.

Анастасия день изо дня проводила время, перемещаясь от маленького компьютера, который помещался при желании под обложку одной из её книг, до панели с кучей кнопок, а также до её письменного стола, но в один из понедельников что-то потянуло её за руку (где уже некоторое время назад проявился оранжевый атрамент, след от вживленных чернил) и выволокло на улицу. На самом деле, ей просто нужен был воздух, от которого она так отвыкла за все эти дни, но волнение все же не покидало Анастасию ни на секунду.

Не важно, какой дорогой она шла, но в конечном счёте Анастасия Немцова оказалась на площади. И попала она туда в не самое лучшее время — кого-то собирались расщепить. Земля под ногами состояла из маленьких рыжих плит, покрытых принесенной ветром пылью и грязью из-под сапог рабочих, которые стояли в каждом уголке и смотрели. Спектаторов собралось даже слишком много, потому что на горячее дерево пьедестала умещались далеко не все, и штук десять ищеек стояли по бокам от преступника. Это был совсем молодой парень лет двадцати пяти, сутулый и с маленькой чёрной бородкой. Немцова смогла рассмотреть его лицо в подробностях. Он стоял на коленях, облаченный в серебристое пальто с маленькими звёздами-пуговицами. На его шее висела цепь. Настоящая, стальная и наверняка очень тяжёлая. Анастасия вздрогнула и поежилась то ли от всполоха ветра, то ли от крепкого чувства страха, который прошёлся по толпе. Может, она даже знала, кто это был. Вполне возможно. Анастасия Немцова отвернулась и стала выбираться, как будто принимая абсолютно жидкую форму и выливаясь оттуда. Спиной она видела, как арестованного толкают вперед, и слышала, как спектатор говорил свою речь.

Но для Сергея это зрелище было даже приятным, потому что в животе как будто что-то дернулось. Он стоял на своей первой в жизни казни (официальной казни, а не когда все просто стреляют друг в друга) и глазами спокойно обводил оранжевую округу. Он отказался от почести находиться прямо там, на вершине, и, как зверь, засел в толпе. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда на него смотрело множество людей, и даже в должности спектатора Левин был принципиально против того, чтобы красоваться у всех на виду своей новой формой с резными темно-синими тканевыми вставками на плечах и рукавах. Он усмехнулся и поднял голову, всматриваясь в болотистые глаза заключённого. Это был его первый зверёк, попавшийся в ловушку и он, что неудивительно, был очень и очень собой доволен. Пока его начальник читал приговор, Сергей Левин насвистывал приятную мелодию, которую услышал в детстве на одном из праздников (они, как и смертельные приговоры, осуществлялись на той же площади). После его обеда с Дмитрием Зелениным (который он даже уже и не помнил) прошло около полугода, и участвовать в облавах Сергей мог только частично. В действительности это значило, что он проводил расследование самостоятельно и только тогда, когда ему разрешали это делать. Пока что такая возможность выпадала всего раз и, как можно было заметить, довольно удачно.

Но ему не доверяли. Нельзя сказать, что не с проста, потому что причины были и довольно-таки весомые.

–… Приговор осуществится посредством смертной казни, — читал последние строчки своей речи глава спектаторского отдела в Примусе.

Сергей Левин замер и, кажется, затаил дыхание, как можно было судить по его лицу и прикушенной нижней губе.

Мужчина в строгом костюме и галстуке выхватил из-за пояса новую модель пистолета «Зингер» и направил его дулом прямо в спину обвиненного. Сначала раздался глухой щелчок, а потом прогремел выстрел.

Сергей Левин даже не моргнул, Анастасия Немцова к тому моменту уже покинула площадь Восставших, а Дмитрий Зеленин проводил свое время в информационном центре.

Все шло своим чередом.

После того, как мёртвое тело плюхнулось вниз, Сергей Левин подошёл к нему через расступившуюся толпу и посмотрел своим обычным ничего не значащим взглядом на сальные волосы и раскрытые глаза мертвеца. Он тут же опустился рядом и попытался закрыть их, но ничего не вышло.

— Хм. Дело сделано? — спросил Левин.

— Да, так что все отряды возвращаются в Министерство. Ясно? — ответил сначала лично ему, а потом и всем собравшихся ищейкам Горбачевский.

— А как же тело? — снова поинтересовался Сергей у плотного мужчины средних лет с большими жилистыми руками.

— Оставить.

— Но как же…

— Всё, что не съедят грифоны, заберёт завтра утром другой отдел.

— А. Тогда все отлично, — ответил он.

Сергей уже успел представить себе, как медленно запекающееся на солнце человеческое мясо будет лежать тут, пока птицы клюют глазные яблоки с противным звуком и кричат, собираясь на перилах. Потом они будут подлетать по очереди, чтобы отхватить себе хороший кусочек и цепляться когтями за остатки кожи и прилипшей к ней одежды. Сергей вздрогнул, одновременно с этим делая шаг вперёд. Солнце осталось за его спиной и долго смотрело на мёртвого мужчину, который так и остался на жёлтых кирпичах. Близился вечер.

***

В Примусе всегда было пустынно. Этот факт уже никого не мог удивить, однако даже отдел спектаторов не очень-то разил жизнью. Сергей спешил вперед по коридору, но ни одна живая душа за это время ему так и не встретилась. Он тяжело дышал, кое-как перебирал ногами, но был счастлив. И это даже не тот долговременный приступ счастья, который испытывают люди в те моменты своей жизни, когда у них есть деньги, еда и хороший секс, но та короткая вспышка, что буквально сразу же разит по голове и эффект от нее держится пару часов. Пока по голове снова кто-нибудь не ударит. Так и Сергей чувствовал это, и спешил скорее закончить все свои дела, чтобы снова стать человеком с проломленным черепом (но, как нужно заметить, счастливым человеком). Он, как правило, теперь весь свой день тратил на беготню от одного офиса к другому, а из третьего офиса в тренировочный центр. Не то, чтобы ему очень-то помогали физические упражнения, но за пару месяцев Сергей в достаточной мере окреп и стал больше походить не на оживший скелет, но хотя бы на человека. Теперь он старался одеваться аккуратнее (другого и не оставалось, учитывая здешнюю дисциплину) и немного набрал в весе. Длину волос ему, несмотря на все, отвоевать удалось, хотя ухаживать за ними приходилось в два раза больше. Да и вообще Левин теперь выглядел чище, опрятней и по нему было почти незаметно, что он пришел сюда из сектора рабочих.

Он спешил на собрание, и, осматривая двери одну за другой, обращал внимание на номера, вписанные в медные таблички. Огоньки подручных роботов, которые тоже слонялись по всем углам, горели синим, выводя на свое лицо-экран информацию о основных организациях, точках контроля и, конечно же, Фемиде. Сергей не смотрел на них, уже давно успев изучить там каждую строчку, но писк приборов в руках железных помощников его раздражал. Он остановился у лифта. Помедлив какую-то секунду, Левин нажал кнопку нужного ему этажа, и панель над его головой тут же загорелась. Двери открылись. Он наступил на стальной пол, нервничая и переминаясь на месте, думая о том, что ему предстоит там увидеть. Сергей Левин посещал собрание отдела спектаторов впервые, однако он слышал, что там будут раздавать советы (обычно он это терпеть не мог, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, придется послушать). Лифт медленно двигался вверх, почти бесшумно и очень плавно, и Сергею казалось, что тот будет ехать вечность. Но, уже спустя пять минут, он встал на месте, выпуская Левина на тридцать девятый этаж и на последок громко брякнув (так бывает, когда двери смыкаются слишком быстро, однако Сергей привык считать, что этот непонятный звук делает лифт гораздо более жутким местом, чем он думал). Здесь уже были люди. В разной униформе, с разными неоновыми значками на груди, они метались со своими планшетами по этажу, громко стуча каблуками и ругаясь на своих языках. Наблюдая за ними, Сергей отметил для себя, что все здесь не было таким спокойным и бдительным, как сперва говорили брошюры, но затем он сделал шаг вперед и смело зашагал в сторону нужного ему кабинета. Главное — не опоздать.

Найдя взглядом нужную медную табличку, Сергей остановился. Вскинув руки вперед, он попытался сбросить с плеч волнение, и, возможно, ему это помогло, потому что его глаза прояснились. Он потянулся к прямоугольной ручке, которая была ужасно холодной, практически ледяной. Борясь с желанием отпрянуть прочь от двери, Сергей все же сделал это небольшое движение и надавил вниз. Послышался щелчок, и на него тут же упал свет, который волнами наступал через окна в зале собраний. Левин сперва ничего не увидел перед собой, но, совладав со ослепленным зрением, он заметил овальный стол и кучу стульев, половина из которых была занята, а вторая половина пустовала. У огромного, занимавшего всю стену, экрана, стоял крупный мужчина, очевидно спектатор, и разговаривал с начальницей отдела, женщиной средних лет, которая носила очки-половинки и слишком много времени тратила на укладку волос (ни одна прядь не выскакивала и не выбивалась из общего ряда).

— Садитесь, пожалуйста, — обратилась к нему она и сухо кивнула.

Удивившись такому количеству света в комнате, смутно моргая, Сергей направился к ближайшему месту. Колени его подгибались, а сердце быстро стучало. Он перекинулся взглядом с совсем молодой девушкой, которая сидела напротив. Она подмигнула ему и улыбнулась, дружелюбно. Сергей ей не поверил. Затем до него дошел громкий голос из середины, который тут же собрал все внимание на себе и заставил всех присутствующих повернуть головы в ту сторону, откуда он доносился. Говорила все та же женщина, что пригласила Сергея войти, но теперь она сидела на крупном черном кресле, в руках перебирала маленькие коробочки с прослушкой и часто поправляла очки. Левин даже не старался ее разглядеть, но вслушаться в голос у него получилось.

— Хорошо, что сегодня собрались почти все.

Эти «все» без исключения были из академии, как заметил Сергей. Он был знаком с ними мельком, хотя бы потому что на него все еще подозрительно поглядывали. Он моргнул в сторону Майка Дина, упитанного парня, который каждый раз, когда смотрел на Сергея, презрительно морщился. Затем Левин отвернулся от него и, испытывая раздражение ко всем присутствующим, сильнее вслушался в разговор. Учитывая то, что его окружали детишки местных бизнесменов, политиков и жрецов, которые ничего не смыслили в жизни, да и вообще Сергея терпеть не могли, это было просто.

— Я так понимаю, вы прошли те этапы обучения в академии, которые необходимы каждому рядовому спектатору. Я права? — обратилась она к присутствующим.

Несколько человек кивнули. Заметив это, женщина продолжила:

— Просто отлично. Значит, вы готовы к испытанию, после которого вас разделят по секторам. Это одна из самых важных в вашей жизни ступеней, после которой ничего больше не будет иметь для вас смысла. Далее — только ваш долг Тарду.

Сергей Левин смотрел на нее, улыбаясь и думая о том, что, вероятно, это испытание будет самым легким в его жизни. Такое даже не снилось ни их кураторке, ни остальным спектаторам, хотя бы потому что Сергей понимал, что он гораздо способнее, что только он один смог выполнить все тесты без единой ошибки, проучившись в симуляторе всего ничего. Наверное, и остальные почувствовали это. Матильда Перкинс, девчонка с двумя косичками, не моргая, глядела на Левина уже пару минут. Она и не думала, что он заметил это.

— Меня зовут Ангелина Романова, и сейчас перед вами появятся бланки. Заполните их.

Сергей мрачно отодвинул от себя все папки с отчетностью, которые загораживали вид, и обратил внимание на стол. Там одна за другой появлялись буквы. Он подумал, что это вполне может быть тем самым бланком, про который говорила Ангелина, и прочитал первое предложение. Остальные сделали то же самое. Парень, который сидел справа вдруг спросил:

— Но для чего мы это делаем? Нам сказали, что нас ждет испытание.

— Все верно, Ричард Монтгомери, ты не ошибся. Испытание и правда ждет вас, но гораздо позже, — ответила ему Ангелина, однако на последних словах ее голос стал как будто карабкаться выше и выше, пока не стал походить на писк приборов. Несомненно, это озадачило всех присутствующих, но Сергей Левин и еще пара человек точно улыбнулись в этот самый момент и подумали: «Точно. Механический консультант».

Затем, стараясь не занимать этим свои мысли, Левин прочитал первую строчку еще раз. Там большими серыми буквами было:

ОТДЕЛ СПЕКТАТОРОВ. НУЛЕВОЙ ЭТАЖ. ТРИДЦАТЬ ДВЕ МИНУТЫ НАПРАВО.

Он поднял глаза. Все уже возили сальными пальцами по поверхности экрана, набирая таким образом нужные им буквы и цифры. Быстрее всего работал Николай Карбышев, который отвлекался только на то, чтобы поправить волосы или встряхнуть воротник.

Вопросы были сложными. По крайней мере, половину из них Сергей проставил наугад, а вторую с трудом вытянул из памяти, пытаясь не перепутать обозначения секторов между собой. Также нужно было обозначить специализацию каждого сектора, и, что важно, воссоздать карту. Учитывая то, что Левин никогда не был за пределами западного сектора, это было самым сложным. Он мрачно смотрел на плавающие буквы, и его затвердевшее лицо не выдавало ни эмоций, ни звуков.

— Что, если ошибусь? — подумал Сергей Левин и напрягся. Ему этого совсем не хотелось. — Не выгонят же меня? Не могут. Я должен еще столько всего сделать.

В действительности, у него была цель. О ней он никому не говорил (не мог даже позволить упомянуть), так часто бывает с людьми, которые твердо уверены в том, что их не поймут или, что вероятнее, не воспримут всерьез. Так что именно такого рода и были мысли у Сергея. Впрочем, цель от этого никуда не делась, не исчезла и не растворилась, как боги, в которых забывают верить. Он считал, что человечество должно быть спасено, что этот островок цивилизации сейчас представляет собой все.

Сергей Левин вдохнул слишком много воздуха, однако легкие не смогли переварить его, и он закашлял.

— Может, воды? — обратилась к нему железная консультантша, протягивая стакан.

Сергей не отказался и сделал пару глотков, после чего снова вернулся к заданию. Спустя еще десять минут он закончил. К тому моменту все уже были готовы и только ждали Левина, сложив перед собой руки и иногда иронично зевая, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как белый свет падает на лицо отстающего. Сохраняя спокойное выражение, Сергей сообщил Ангелине, что отправил файл с тестом и принялся ждать. На него снова смотрела целая куча глаз, и каждый из этих людей молчал. Чьи-то глаза сверкали интересом, чьи-то ненавистью, а чьи-то насмешкой, и теперь Сергей начинал нервничать, чувствуя, как на лбу выступает пот. Затем его мучения прервал голос.

— Отлично. Результаты готовы. Всех вас будут ждать в академии в девять вечера. Всего доброго.

Люди одинаково шумно поднялись со своих мест, задвигая стулья и направляясь к выходу. Сергей, поглощенный мыслями, двигался больше по инерции, нежели самостоятельно передвигая ногами, и пришел в себя он только на автобусной остановке, расположенной между этажами. Чуть не столкнувшись лбами с каким-то парнем в цветном свитере, он остановился у кучки расставленных стульев и застыл в ожидании. Впереди него был Тард, раздвижные двери и автобусы, которые пристыковывались каждые десять-пятнадцать минут, запускали внутрь людей и отправлялись дальше в воздух. Несомненно, было возможно просто взять да сорваться вниз (а случаи были), но такой вариант Левину не подходил.

Было шумно, и краем глаза Сергей Левин заметил кучку теней, припрятавшихся в углу. Тенями были компания людей, куда входили такие фигуры как Геннадий Ливнев, Ольга Варских и Бисквит. Так его называли абсолютно все, правда Сергей не успел понять — почему. Впрочем, запомнились они ему только потому что успели уже учудить в академии. Так бывает, когда люди, настолько не выдающиеся, попадают в компанию людей абсолютно противоположных. Бисквит подошел к нему почти вплотную, выдыхая запах апельсинов, и заговорил, краем глаза поглядывая на номера пролетающих автомобилей.

— Как прошло? — оказалось, он был неплохо осведомлен.

— Отлично. Правда ничего не понятно, но, думаю, разберусь, — ответил Сергей.

— Ага. Это хорошо, — кивнул Бисквит. Одновременно с этим движением прядь русых волос упала на лоб, спрятав глаза. — Меня тут просили передать, что нужно будет еще проверить атраменты, как все перед вступлением делают. Так положено, знаешь?

— Понятное дело, — утвердительно он покачал головой. — Завтра заскочу.

Заметив широкий автобус с застекленными дверями и красной табличкой у пыльного окна водителя, Сергей попытался отделаться от Бисквита, сославшись на то, что он должен был ехать (на самом деле, автобус номер четыре, который прямо сейчас подошел к платформе, чуть-чуть не доходил до Центра жизни). Он попрощался с собеседником и переступил полосатую линию, которая отделяла безопасное расстояние до транспорта. Двери перед ним разошлись в разные стороны и пискнули. Одновременно с этим со счета Сергея Левина списалось пятьдесят шесть рублей (и тридцать копеек), которыми было положено платить за проезд.

Сергей прошел в самый дальний угол транспорта и сел рядом с маленькой девочкой, которая прижимала к груди синюю сумку и носила на школьной форме значок северного сектора (Патериона), он мрачно заглянул в окно, и оттуда на него смотрели бесцветные здания с яркими изумрудными плакатами. На одном улыбающийся парень с закрученной кверху челкой предлагал новые виды пайков (странно, но он вызвал у Левина только чувство раздражения). Не так это должно работать, подумал он и почесал шею. Потом еще раз (очень уж сильно она чесалась), а затем Сергей закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в звуки покачивающихся под автомобилем слоев воздуха и трения тормозов о невидимые рельсы. Это всегда производило на него впечатление, потому что мелодия была совсем не беспорядочным наборов скрипов, уханья и скрежета, а ритмичным, законченным концертом с оркестром и деревянной замшелой сценой. Он выдохнул, оставляя дымку на окне, а потом провел по ней же пальцем, рисуя улыбку и парочку глаз (спустя секунду человек на окне заплакал).

— Дяденька, а почему вы такой веселый? — повернув голову, спросила его девочка.

— Что?

— Ну так, вы улыбаетесь вот уже всю поездку. Странно это.

— Чего же тут странного?

— Так ведь кто у нас в городе улыбается просто так? Никто. Вот я и спрашиваю.

— Наверное, тебе показалось, — Левин пристыженно пожал плечами, надеясь, что больше никто этого не заметил. — Я всегда как будто бы улыбаюсь, но это только кажется. На самом деле — нет.

Девочка хмыкнула и, наконец, отвернулась. Сергей же тем временем думал, что его лицо эмансипировалось от него, сошло с ума и начало жить самостоятельно. Он дотронулся холодными пальцами до рта и вздрогнул. Моргнул пару раз в сторону выхода, надеясь, что не пропустил свою остановку посреди разговора, но нет. Не пропустил. Далее он осторожно натянул повыше воротник и сгорбился, как птица на ветке. Спутанные длинные волосы тоже теперь ему помогали скрывать губы, которые и впрямь вытянулись и заскрипели от напряжения. В таком положении Сергей Левин ехал минут двадцать, нервно считая желтые автомобили. Затем он крикнул:

— У остановки!

Машина притормозила медленно, облизывая небо и усаживаясь слишком близко к земле. Сергей спрыгнул на асфальт (между ступенькой автобуса и тротуаром было сантиметров десять) и быстрым шагом заторопился к Центру жизни, где ему пришлось обустроиться на время обучения в академии до того момента, пока его не забросят в один из секторов.

Он не успевал дышать, а его сердце от волнения подпрыгивало на месте. В центральном секторе было не так пыльно (спасибо господам воздухоочистителям) и мусор не плавал в мутных лужах, но и людей здесь не особо было видно, только роботов да технических помощников. Они стояли в очереди за деталями, столпившись у магазинов, и Левин кое-как их обошел, чуть не вывалившись на проезжую часть. На первом уровне тоже были автомобили, и поэтому черная блестящая «Лада» чуть не зацепила его. Он успел отреагировать в последний момент, отпрыгнув в сторону, и только уставший поток ветра напоминал о ушедшей опасности. Шея все еще чесалась, словно оттуда вылезала кучка дождевых червей. На небе собирались тучи.

Добравшись до яркого здания, куда врезались синие, розовые и темно-фиолетовые лучи, Сергей захлопнул за собой дверь и, запинаясь через раз, поднялся по лестнице. Правда на середине он остановился, прислушался к звукам сверху, и, ничего не услышав, продолжил подниматься. Затем он вошел в коробку лифта, осмотрел себя в зеркале стен, не заметив одну важную деталь (хотя в таком состоянии мало кто вообще обратил бы на это внимание) и нажал на серую кнопку «двенадцать». Зеленые цифры на черном фоне начинали увеличиваться, быстро и бесшумно. Из шахты лифта тоже не доносилось ни звука. Оказавшись на нужном этаже, Сергей Левин по абсолютно белому коридору отправился вглубь, всячески избегая людей. От глаз ему тоже удалось спрятаться. В воздухе пахло хлоркой и кислым ароматом старой обуви, поэтому Левин почти не дышал, сразу закрыв нижнюю часть лица, в том числе и нос.

На его двери висела табличка «Комната номер восемь». Сергей дернул за ручку, входя в темное помещение, где по стенам гуляла пыль, а свет едва ли пробивался сквозь плотные занавески. Зеленые обои, которые украшали стены, кое-где порвались, да и вообще комната не отличалась от среднестатистической каморки. Все, что занимало здесь место — диван, круглый пластиковый столик, где лежал разряженный револьвер, и скромная кухня (половинка холодильника со сломанной ручкой). Сергей Левин сразу упал на твердую, как камень, подушку и замер, ровно минуту глядя в белый выглаженный потолок. Приложил ладонь ко лбу. Горячий.

Жар, которым был охвачен Сергей, был почти незаметен для его самочувствия, но мысли, священные мысли путались. Он пытался понять, когда наступил тот момент, где он почувствовал себя плохо, откуда взялось это чувство, и что послужило причиной этого состояния. Смешно: он почти ничего не мог вспомнить. Сбросив ботинки, мятую рубашку и брюки, Левин пробыл в таком положении около получаса. За это время солнце успело исчезнуть. Потом он встал, пошатываясь и оттого все время цепляясь за стены, и зашагал в ванную, чтобы умыться и хоть чуть-чуть прийти в себя, однако остановился он ровно перед зеркалом, плывущим взглядом царапая шею.

На ней росло ярко-синее пятно, незаметно подбираясь к лицу, красивый след проявившихся атраментов.


End file.
